


流浪者之歌Song for the Lone

by Taste_yuli



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood Fusion, M/M, Werewolves
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 09:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 52,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_yuli/pseuds/Taste_yuli
Summary: 来吧，跳最后一支舞，让我们跳到世界尽头。





	1. Chapter 1

▼  
“距人类社会第一次知道‘狼’的存在至今，已经过了整整二十年，2047年2月，奥地利科考队在阿尔卑斯山丘陵地带的布里根茨森林发现了第一只‘狼’，之后的三个月内，世界各地的林区与城区均偶有发现此类新物种。

同年，奥地利与瑞士国家研究所合作成立格林专项小组，紧接着在联合国的支持下，于世界各国政府统一设立格林部门，用以处理与‘狼’相关的一切事务。

时至今日，研究部门仍然不知道这类物种从何而来，由何进化，它们的基因排布同时结合了狼与人的特点，并且物种内部等级划分严格，越高等的狼种，基因越接近于人类，外形可变化得与正常人类极度相似，且具有一定程度的思想智慧。而它们的等级上限，对于我们来说还完全是一个未知数，正因此，这种以人类为主要食物来源的物种万分危险。

二十年里，为了不引起大面积的社会恐慌，格林部门大多在暗中行动，清扫了大量‘狼’的同时培养了一众高素质的公务人员，其中包括‘小红帽’与‘猎人’两大类。‘小红帽’这一群体，相信大家并不陌生，你们时常所见的身穿红色斗篷或装备有红色配饰的公务人员，大多就是小红帽的一员——格林成立后的头十年，经研究人员的实验发现，小红帽由于DNA链上某个密码子的特殊变异，使得人体产生了全新的氨基酸类别，从而导致他们的血红蛋白中含有一种特殊物质，这种物质在人类生物化学史上前所未见，它的构成成分直到今天，科学家们还是无法完全推导出结果。我们也曾多次尝试过人工合成，但均以失败告终。

而最近一年，‘狼’的觅食行为越发频繁，已经开始严重影响普通民众的日常生活与人身安全，苏黎世总部经过多次会议，决定向全世界人民公开‘狼’的存在，并希望全世界可以联合起来协助我们的工作，保护人类的和平安宁。

下面有请格林监管处与研究处的总负责人维特•阿斯尼卡先生做一个简单的近期成果报告……”

加州洛杉矶，阿尔瓦拉多大街与日落大道交汇的的十字路口围满了人群，警方拉起的警戒线引导车流从埃克公园绕路而行。人群正中成设着一座讲台，身着暗蓝色西装的格林负责人在向人群做着汇报，半空中悬停的直升机上与人群最前排都架有摄像机，负责人激昂的言辞以及他背后高耸建筑之间缓慢西沉的落日，正通过电视、网络信号传向世界每一个角落。

“经过研究部经年累月的实验，终于研制出一种可以减缓‘狼’食人欲望的抑制剂，这种抑制剂可以在短时间内使‘狼’体内类似人的基因部分迅速影响整个机体，从而达到保护人类自身安全的目的，该抑制剂或成为人类与‘狼’寻求平衡共处关系的一个关键……”

“你说我有可能是小红帽吗？”

“别做梦了，听说所有小红帽从出生起都是记录在案的。”

人群最外围，两个学生模样的年轻人一边听着报告，一边低声窃语。

“真酷啊，感觉就像有超能力的英雄一样。”其中一个像是要看穿骨骼肌理一般低头盯着自己的双手，似乎那样便可以判断出血液中是否存在着那种神秘物质。

“英雄？那可不是什么好差事。”

一个低沉懒散的男声从他们背后传来，随之而来的是一阵雪茄烟掺着果木香气的熏烤味，那两个学生回头，眼前立着一个男人，蓄着棕色的络腮胡，头上是一顶款式过时的老旧牛仔帽，正叼着雪茄吞云吐雾。

两个学生反应倒也很快，看着男人肩头红色的墨西哥披风问道：“先生，难道您就是小红帽？”

“不是，”男人悠长地吸了一口雪茄，侧过头把烟雾吐在被夕阳染成了金红色的空气里，“但曾经认识不少。”

说完这句话，台上的格林负责人结束了讲话，在民众的掌声与交头接耳中走下来，被安保人员引导着坐进专车。

“我该走了，世道不太平，祝你们好运。”

年轻人们再回头时，牛仔已不在原地，他沿着日落大道向太阳沉落之处走远了，披风融进火一般的余晖里，扬起时露出左臂闪闪发光的金属，为黄昏的地平线又增添了一抹几近刺眼的亮色。

 

▼  
“编号。”

“002645。”

“姓名。”

“杰西•麦克雷。”

“是真名？”

“身份系统中检索不到，长官。”

“好了，现在我要和这位传奇神射手单独谈谈心了。”身着深灰色连帽衫与黑色防护胸甲的拉丁裔指挥官将手下打发走后，打开了面前的门。

灰蒙蒙的地平线上，朝阳卷着热浪缓慢升起，7月28日的第一缕阳光照进俄克拉荷马州埃里克镇一所警察分局的临时审讯室里。

房间中央只有一把椅子，上面坐着的人正被迎头照射来的光刺得眯起双眼，他努力适应了一下光线，抬头看了眼背光而立的指挥官，白晃晃的门洞中只能看清一个线条凌厉的轮廓。

“你很行啊，从德克萨斯沿着66号公路逃到这里来了。”指挥官一边说着一边上前，从对方的裤子口袋里直接搜出了一根掰成固定形状的细铁丝，“别惦记那些混帮派的小伎俩了，我们的手铐是电子锁。”

“长官，能关下门吗，我的眼睛可能要瞎了。”受审者的语气显得毫无紧张可言，也没有诡计被戳穿的窘迫，甚至还带着某种极度不合时宜的玩笑意味。

指挥官回身抬脚轻轻一扫将门带上，顺手打开了顶灯，这下他们终于看清了彼此的面目。

椅子中央坐的是一个年轻人，眉梢眼角带着世故而成熟的冷静，整张脸看得出正在向着青年方向蓬勃生长却依旧稚气未脱——仗着有点本事和头脑强装沉着的小屁孩——这是指挥官对他的第一印象。

年轻人下巴和额角的血痕还未干涸就被重又流出的新鲜血液冲刷覆盖了，一层叠一层，在他脏兮兮的皮肤上凝成了沉重的深红，汗珠混着那些殷色液体滴进他脚边聚起的一小摊血污中。而不远处的地上，一顶看起来已经被西南部风沙吹脱了好几层皮的牛仔帽正底朝天地躺在那儿。

“看起来你昨晚受了不少苦头。”

“可不是么。”

“听着，现在有两条路摆在你面前，”指挥官在年轻人面前踱起步来，“加入我们的组织，为这个世界今后更好的未来卖命；不然，我就不得不把你丢去新月城了，你将在鹈鹕湾州立监狱度过你的下半生。”

“酷！对于一个黑帮成员来说，这可不是人人都能拥有的殊荣啊？”年轻人耸了耸肩，吹出一声悠长的口哨。

“也不是人人都有机会进行选择的——如果不是因为你那半吊子枪法的话，”指挥官停下脚步站定，“还是说你更想直接去圣昆汀？”

年轻人突然沉默了，被铐在椅背后的双手发出一阵哗哗的响动，半晌后，他抬起头接着道：

“或许我应该纹着一身《末日审判》被送进狐狸河，然后在那里搞出点大动静？*”

“你的脑袋里就剩这些没有意义的老电视剧了？”

“噢，长官，它们可不都是没意义的，我的枪法说不定还要拜它们所赐。”杰西•麦克雷开始夸夸其谈。

“够了，我不是来听你扯淡的。”指挥官一脚踢在椅子腿上，在年轻人连人带椅向后摔去前又用脚勾住了横木把对方拉了回来，“再问一遍，无期徒刑，还是入伙？”

“噢，噢……这比过山车刺激多了是不是……”小伙子被刚刚那一下吓得不轻，坐定后呼吸有些不稳，尽管他从出生起就没有过去游乐园玩耍的机会，“入伙，我选入伙，傻瓜都知道该怎么选。”

年轻人并不知道前路有多少黑暗或是光明在等着自己，但那总比死在鹈鹕湾的帮派火拼里，或者一辈子睡那张窄得翻不开身的监狱床要好上一千一万倍，虽然拯救世界听上去真是个傻逼透顶的主意，老古董西部片爱好者如他也会嗤之以鼻的。

“好小子，你做了个漂亮的选择。”

“我会好好瞧着的。”年轻人咧嘴笑了笑。

“在那之前，先把你背后那些愚蠢的东西处理掉。”指挥官瞟了一眼从他残破的黑色背心里露出来的鹿头骨和枪支、沙砾与仙人掌组合而成的纹身，嫌弃地皱起眉头。

“长官，我确信你是真的没什么生活情调了。”

“还有，迈克尔身上的可不是《末日审判》。”指挥官抱着双臂，像个天神一样从上方俯视下来：

“而你接下来要做的一切，倒可以称得上是‘审判’了，小子。”

 

▼  
德克萨斯州北部，麦克莱恩，街巷一家最寻常不过的地下酒吧，一场即兴赌局正呈剑拔弩张之势。

“看看我们的小杰西，他要输牌了。”

白天酒吧里人少得可怜，只有大厅角落里一张卡座围满了无所事事的观众，一群等着任意一方落败并准备好随时加以嘲笑的混混们。说话的是一个身宽体胖的大个子，声音洪亮得足以让头顶的玻璃吊灯震颤，一边说着，还一边伸手把这位“小杰西”一头本就蓬松毛糙的棕发揉得更乱了。人群中爆发出一阵嘈杂的哄闹。

杰西•麦克雷，此时此刻万众瞩目的主角，不耐烦地挥开那只压得他抬不起脑袋的大手，朝周围哄笑的人挨个送去亲切的中指。

杰西苦恼地看了眼桌面上的四张明牌，暗红色天鹅绒桌布上，黑桃9、黑桃J、红桃Ace、黑桃10一字排开。之前翻牌圈与转牌圈故作轻松诈出的高注并没有唬住对方，反而导致赌注累加到了350美金，对手的表情势在必得，而这里每个人都在等着看他的笑话。杰西重又低下头盯住手中的一对梅花2，咬了咬自己的手指，表面上在思索如何出奇制胜，心里却盘算着怎么拖延这场必输无疑的赌局，以保全他死局帮赌王的名声。

“杰西，盖牌认输吧！今天这350美金你是付定了！”有人凑头看过了对面的牌后，积极地劝降。

“别他妈的乌鸦嘴了，河牌还没发呢。”杰西佯装镇定地将话顶回去，他可不喜欢输，对认输的行径更是感到嫌恶。

“幸运女神可不能总是眷顾你，这把你别想翻盘了！”

充当荷官的小混混翻出了最后的公共牌——一张方片4。

“嗯……我想，我需要先去趟洗手间……”杰西将两张底牌塞进口袋，想要起身，却被好几只手一起按回了沙发座里。

“嘿，从任何方面来看你都不应该想着怎么离开这儿，小神枪手，”平日里对杰西欣赏有加的元老级人物约克拍着他的肩膀道，花白的络腮胡配上严肃的神情倒有几分威严教父的感觉，“别忘了你还欠着我两根帕德龙。”

“见鬼……你们就不能让我尿完尿回来再开牌？我又没长翅膀……”

“麦克雷！头儿找你，有任务了！”

这一声招呼简直是救命稻草。

来传话的喽啰站在酒吧门口的台阶上奋力地向他挥臂招手，杰西没有一秒的犹豫，迅速把挂在背后的牛仔帽按回头顶，撑着沙发背灵活地跳出围观群众形成的包围圈。跑出一段距离后，他转身从口袋里掏出那两张底牌，半倚在靠门口的吧台上，两指向前一送，将牌飞着丢到人群里：

“看来，这次幸运女神又站在我这边了？”

接到牌的混混们争先抢来看赌局的结果，然后爆发出无数句夹带着形形色色脏话的骂声：

“妈的，这小子只有一对梅花2！”

“靠！又让他混过去了！”

“嘿，老约克，有机会再一起还你了！”杰西又对着约克挥了挥手中的雪茄烟，还不忘欠揍至极地挤了挤眼，接着一溜烟绕过来喊他的喽啰跑了出去。

还在因为杰西惹起众怒而笑得前仰后合的老小子闻言后，摸了摸自己的裤侧缝，笑容瞬间凝固在了脸上，本来装着雪茄的口袋早已空空如也。

“这小混蛋！！看我不宰了他！”约克气急败坏的咆哮已经被远远甩在了身后。

死局帮于德州北部的据点，设立在西4区一家渔具店的地下。

头目此刻正与麦克雷隔桌而坐，这是一位身穿西服套装的中年男子，头发剃得只剩一层青茬，脑后纹着排花体字的“DeadLock”，一条骇人的伤疤横亘在鼻梁上。

纵然格局装修极尽奢华，但常年照不到自然光的地下房间依旧萦绕着一种昏沉而令人烦闷不已的气氛，那道狰狞的疤痕在冷黄调的灯光映照下更为触目惊心了。

“五天后有一笔大单子。”

“哪儿。”麦克雷用一个舒服的姿势把自己抛进柔软的真皮椅垫里，一双牛仔短靴架在了死局帮头儿心爱的黑金砂花岗岩桌面上。

头目撇了一眼对方鞋跟后与桌面只相距堪堪几毫米的尖利马刺，颇为介意地皱了皱眉头，但最终并未深究：

“现在还不确定，明天会有接线人给你地址，这次任务比较棘手，高层都很看好你的头脑，想放手让你主持大局干一票。”

言下之意，大概是功成之后必有重赏？

“噢？受宠若惊啊？”麦克雷玩味地挑起眉毛，他心知肚明丰厚的奖赏必定也伴随着极大的风险，这些高层不知是真心诚意地培养自己呢，还是想用点烫手山芋锉一锉他的风头，“哪家的单子啊，能让头儿你都觉得难搞？”

“岛田组，日本一个黑道世家，听说过吗？”

“嗯哼，略有耳闻。”

“是一批他们卖给野猎组织的好货，野猎那边一直有官方机构盯着，不能走明面，需要我们中转。”

“还和格林挂上钩了？”麦克雷打了个清脆的响指，“那的确不好办了。”

“这几年‘狼’又开始出动了，死局帮的地下军火生意肯定会升温，他们坐不住的。”头目微垂双眼，揉了揉太阳穴，“这次也防备着点，有线报说，格林的暗影部队想动我们很久了。”

“哇哦~”年轻的牛仔故作惊叹，心里冷笑道，多股势力冲突制衡，这么大的摊子，难怪你们这些老家伙不愿意亲自出马，天底下哪来现成的便宜可以白捡。

“这笔生意不仅利润额巨大，对我们开拓亚洲地区地下交易市场也是一步不可或缺的棋，所以，尽你所能确保万无一失。”头目从上锁的抽屉里掏出一个小型石雕骷髅，麦克雷认识这个东西，这是死局帮头目身份的象征，“西南几个州的人手，如果需要，任你调动。”

“了解。”麦克雷也没客气，接过去在手里掂了掂——很沉重的黑曜石工艺品。

他还想再说些什么客套话，被头目接收消息的轻微震动所打断，对方飞快扫了一眼随之亮起的手机屏幕，道：

“在这之前，先把眼下的麻烦解决掉——特莱弗带人去鱼雷酒吧砸场子了。”

 

【*电视剧《越狱》梗】

 

\- TBC -


	2. Chapter 2

▼  
“总之，你们死局帮至少得再补上四成的资金，”特莱弗一脚踩在矮沙发的扶手上，食指穿过扳机护圈转着那把没上膛的柯尔特半自动手枪，“当然，用酒吧做抵押也可以，这里一天的净利润不少吧。”

麦克雷微仰着头眯起双眼，把对面正放着狠话的男人从头扫到脚：“听起来，我们是谈崩了？”

牛仔的话音还未彻底落下，从他手间便传出了巨大枪响，火药爆裂的声音将吧台后唱片机正播着的一曲巴萨诺瓦小调吞噬殆尽。上一秒还气焰嚣张的老特莱弗，应声瘫倒在那张被他踩脏的单人沙发下，猩红液体从脑门正中的血洞里汩汩流出，集聚在地板上。

余下群龙无首的杂鱼喽啰们，拥挤着从后门逃窜而出，麦克雷看着那些惊惶的背影，将剩余的五颗子弹一一送进落在人群最后的脑袋里，然后缓步上前走到沙发边，踢了踢渐趋僵冷的尸体。

“特莱弗，你真的不长记性。说过多少次了，我讨厌有人把沙发弄脏。”

酒吧又归于平静，只余黑胶片悠悠旋转，仿佛在为这场不算惊险刺激的杀戮伴乐，《Desafinado》轻快旋律中的萨克斯主调让麦克雷心情好极——牛仔喜欢这个收敛又性感的风格——他将沙发扶手上的鞋印掸去，踢踏了几下短皮靴，装模作样跳出一段不成风格的舞步。跳到门口时，歌曲恰巧奏至尾声，唱片机咔嗒一声换碟，接上一首忧郁的蓝调。

这可不是牛仔的菜了，他朝身后跟随而来的两个帮手比了个手势，把左轮手枪插回腰间的皮套里，边走出门边吩咐他们在傍晚第一批酒客来之前把这里清理干净。

他的宝贝座驾就停在街巷口，一部2020年左右发行的老款哈雷大道滑翔，时代的洪流滚滚向前，牛仔们以车代马穿行于西部公路的沙尘之间，也成为了一种不辱精神的新潮流。他半躺半靠跨坐在上面，百无聊赖地等待手下，口袋里一边是从约克那儿顺来的雪茄烟，另一边，装着几个他们死局帮众之间惯例用啤酒瓶盖充当的筹码，它们刚从之前那场赌局中躲过一劫，而留在赌桌上的那些，则让他侥幸逃开了350美金的支出。

杰西把雪茄叼在唇间，手伸进口袋将打火机捏于指间把玩良久，瓶盖与金属外壳撞击出清脆的响声，正当他等得心生厌烦准备点火好好享受一下约克的好烟时，从几个街道外传来了警车的呼鸣。

他飞快起身，往巷子尽头酒吧的方向望过去，鲍勃和安德森——两个刚做完善后工作的小伙子，正警惕地四处张望着朝他跑来，他们显然也听见了不远处的警笛。

一位牵着孩子徐徐而行的妇人，正从巷口外的马路穿过，鲍勃冲出来时见麦克雷朝他喊了声“小心”，一个急刹还是没能稳住，直接将那妇人撞倒在地上。

“见鬼，从哪儿冒出来的？！”比麦克雷大不了几岁的年轻混混脾气却比牛仔火爆多了，已经恶狠狠地对瑟缩着靠往墙边的母子挥起了拳头，“不长眼睛吗？知道我们是……”

“嘿，对女士可不能这么没礼貌。”

鲍勃的话音被脑后传来的冰凉坚硬生生斩断，那触感他再熟悉不过了——那个另整个西部闻风丧胆的枪手，正用一把雷蒙德制式左轮抵着他的后脑勺，随时可以让他的脑袋一秒开花。

死局帮里的底层混混们没有一个不清楚，杰西•麦克雷，这个年纪轻轻便身居高位的牛仔，虽然不管帮内权力争夺，只管办事拿钱，但任何一个人，多多少少都会对他有所忌惮。

鲍勃的气焰瞬间被冷冰冰的枪口浇灭，他抬起双手让开身，杰西抬腿从摩托车上下来，朝那妇人走过去，后者将自己的孩子努力藏在身后，望向麦克雷手中枪支的双眼里盛满了惶恐惊惧。

“女士，我为他的鲁莽向您道歉。”

牛仔收好左轮，将母子二人从地上扶起来，极其绅士地脱下宽檐帽贴在胸前，礼貌地致以欠身。

那位妇人揽过孩子的脑袋，将他搂紧在身侧，然后绕开立于巷口的三人匆匆离去，动作里带着唯恐避之不及的警惕。

“小混混……”母亲急促的低语传进他的耳朵。

杰西看着他们的背影，有些自嘲地笑了笑，将帽子按回头上。

 

▼  
“下午好，夫人。”

“你好，小杰西，想吃些什么？”

夏日午后热辣的阳光将孩子脏兮兮的小脸炙烤到通红，汗水顺着额角流下来把他的发梢打湿了贴在脸侧。

“这个……有巧克力和杏仁碎的。”他吃力地踮起脚尖够着冰淇淋车的窗口平台，指了指心仪已久的美味。

“3元，小杰西。”

孩子白色的中筒袜已经洗得有些泛黄变形，向下塌拉着，脚上一双款式老旧的短靴沾满灰尘和泥点，他细瘦的小腿绷直了，仰头望着冰淇淋车的主人，小心翼翼展开手掌，那里躺着三枚硬币，因为在手心紧握了太久而有些湿黏。妇人取走他手心的硬币——两枚一美元，一枚50美分，弯下身对名叫杰西的孩子道：

“这里还差50美分。”

“可是，夫人……”那双暖棕色的眼睛在阳光下熠熠生辉，依依不舍地盯住对方手里的脆皮蛋筒，“我只有这些钱了。”

“我可以……替您跑腿，我知道您每周会去邮局收信！”

“你这小家伙，总有那么多鬼机灵。”妇人看着杰西眼里星星点点的渴望，有些心疼又有些无奈，娴熟地做好甜筒递到他手中，揉了揉孩子毛茸茸的脑袋，“拿好了，下次可不能这样了。”

“夫人，您是圣达菲最美的女士！”孩子咧嘴展开一个灿烂的笑容，白亮亮的牙齿被晒成小麦色的脸庞映衬得十分显眼。

冰淇淋车主人被面前这个经西南部烈日风沙打磨得有些粗糙却又质朴可爱的小鬼逗得直笑：“好了，快去吧，西斯小姐在喊你了。”

不远处的孤儿院门口，穿着白色工作服的年轻保育员在朝杰西招手。

“谢谢您，夫人！”

杰西一边跑向孤儿院，一边粗声粗气地回头朝妇人道谢，从蛋筒皮边缘溢出来些融化的奶油，因为他的剧烈运动滴在了随风扬起的领巾一角。

那个奔跑着远去的身影在灼热阳光的曝晒下，凝成了一抹小小的红色，最终消失于冷灰色的铁栏门后。

▼  
麦克雷醒来时，是凌晨四点左右，东边的天空泛出浅淡的灰白。他因为梦中的一场大火惊醒，睁开双眼时整个后背都被汗水浸湿，在床单上留下一小片深色的印痕。

他已经很久没有做梦了，在死局帮中度过的大部分夜晚，都只有数小时生死搏命间隙的浅眠，短暂的休息时间不允许他沉溺梦乡。而刚刚梦中竟难得出现了韦德夫人和西斯小姐，还有他度过了人生前十多年的圣达菲孤儿院——孤儿院的铁栏杆总是把韦德夫人那辆小巧的冰淇淋车隔在很远的地方，年幼时他最大的幸福，大约就是每个夏天存够了三枚硬币后换回一支蘸满巧克力酱与坚果碎的冰淇淋。

势如吞天灭地的滔滔火海把这一切烧成灰烬，某些被深埋在心里的记忆随着今晚的梦境又一次变得焦黑破碎。

麦克雷感到喉头发紧，他起身给自己倒了杯冰水，却一口也喝不下去，握着玻璃杯的手悬在半空轻颤。白天那位仓皇离去的妇人，似乎和儿时韦德夫人的身影重叠了，她说着“小混混”时嫌恶又惧怕的眼神刀子般刺进杰西的身体里。

说到底，他不过是个17岁未成年的孩子，喜欢个人英雄主义的西部牛仔电影，沉迷酒吧老虎机的虚拟小游戏。过早接触帮派火拼、枪支、赌博、过量的烟酒，似乎赋予了他不合年龄的洒脱成熟与精明老道。

如果离开这些，他又能做些什么呢。

杰西不止一次问过自己。是在赌局上凭他的小聪明就能成为一位大亨，或是去加油站的快餐店当保洁员每天赚着不够烟酒钱的工资，还有最坏的打算，在街头流浪直至死去，那也并没有人会来认领他的尸体，将他送进一座体面的坟墓里。

似乎任何一种可能性，都比不上眼下的这种刀口舔血却潇洒、自由、富足的日子。上帝不让他当一个庸庸碌碌的好人，他也不妨就顺水推舟，接受了自己注定是个流亡于世界暗面的坏小子。

杰西最后还是没能喝下那杯水，他把已经不再冰凉的清水倒进洗手池里，扣上枪套去了据点的地下靶场。

金属弹壳在他脚边不停增加堆积，直到天空完全被日光点亮。宣泄而出的子弹让他起伏不定的心情稍得一丝平静。

麦克雷从靶场出来时已经是7月21日的早上9点，他在街角的咖啡吧点了一杯牛奶一个三明治，店老板找零时隐秘地对他比了个死局帮通用的暗号手势。牛仔不动声色地端着自己的早餐找了个角落坐下来，将牛仔帽檐拉低了遮住大半脸颊，慢慢咀嚼夹着火腿沙拉的面包片，然后在餐盘的垫纸底下摸到了一张纸条。

他把纸条展开，上面是一行手写的日期和地址：

“7月25日，沙姆罗克北，东18号街6号的五金店”

麦克雷闭上眼默念几遍，纸条在他指尖被搓成一个小球，他用嘴里快燃尽的烟头将纸球碾在三明治的包装袋上，很快，上面便只余下一小撮黑色灰烬。

牛仔起身，吹着口哨推门而出，门上的风铃发出一串悦耳的声音。

一个黑色的身影与他擦肩而过进了咖啡吧，径直走向麦克雷刚刚的座位。

 

\- TBC -


	3. Chapter 3

▼  
交易日如约而至。

在咖啡吧拿到地址并销毁字据后的杰西，回到寝室随手将脑子里速记的信息默写在便条上，然后用了整整两天时间喝酒、赌博、睡觉。直到7月23日，他开始对着房间墙上那张死局帮分布地图制定方案，联络各地分部调动人手，并亲自检查了所有枪支装备。

此时此刻，7月25日下午2时50分，离约定的交易时间只余10分钟，死局帮的人马正在距沙姆罗克十公里的地方等待东家交货。附近是66号公路沿途的一个地磅站，远远可以看见一辆货车正在靠近，杰西对了一下时间和车牌号，确定这就是岛田家派来的货车，连接通讯器开始下达指示：

“目标出现，东西在货箱夹层里，不出意外地磅站的人在检查时不会起疑，进入沙姆罗克卸完假货后，直接向北往交易地点开。”货车朝右变道，接近地磅站，露出后面紧随的两辆雪佛兰越野车，通体漆黑，挡风玻璃的反光让人看不出车内情形。

这个熟悉的特工车型让杰西的神经顿时绷紧，他暗暗捏住拳头，对着通讯器继续道：“一旦出岔子，我会派一批诱饵往西走扰乱视听。”

货车随着他的话音缓缓驶进地磅站，工作人员开始向司机询问并登记信息、开箱检查货物，走完例行流程后准备开闸放行。

一切都如杰西•麦克雷计划那般顺利进行着。

货车正要起步加速，后方其中一辆雪佛兰绕过站台往货车车头驶去，一副要前后夹击的架势，杰西还未完全松下的那口气瞬间又提到了嗓子眼，他接通司机的通讯器，里面传来滋啦作响的电流声。

“妈的，他们车上有电磁波干扰器！”杰西将帽子狠狠带回头顶，飞速向着二十米开外埋伏在山地上的B组人员奔去，高地上的视野开阔，整个地磅站的情形尽收眼底，货车司机显然已经慌了神，倒着车猛打方向盘，想从侧面开辟道路，雪佛兰咬紧不放，从前后包抄而来。

“快！执行方案二！这帮狗娘养的，早不查晚不查……”

偏偏在我负责的单子上查。杰西啐了一口，心里恨恨地补充道，接着从一名帮众手上夺过一个开关，按下了按钮。

货车以一个危险的速度飞快倒出了地磅站，工作人员四下逃散，整个场面乱作一团。在前阻拦的雪佛兰跟着驶出了站台范围，在后一直尾随货车的那辆也调转方向追了过去。

“趴下！！”

后一辆越野车的轮胎压上地磅秤的片刻，在场全体死局帮成员的通讯器里都传出了麦克雷的一声低吼，然后他的声音瞬间就被爆炸声吞没了。西部的沙石因为巨大的冲击力而被扬至半空，一时间漫天都是黄色尘土，那辆雪佛兰，不幸触发了麦克雷事先派人埋好的可控式压感地雷，被气浪掀起滚了几圈，翻倒在地面上。

“B组朝西走分散他们注意力，我趁乱去接应货车，A组原地待命。”

麦克雷用领巾捂住口鼻，从高地上滑下来，以沙尘作为掩护朝货车跑去，他绕过那辆倒霉的雪佛兰，三两步追上了因为爆炸而急刹停在66号公路边缘的货车。

驾驶室的车窗已尽数震裂，司机被碎玻璃落了满身，晕在座位上不省人事，杰西灵敏地从侧面爬上车身，伸手穿过车窗打开了安全锁与车门，将司机拖出来丢在地上，就在他完成这一系列动作时，另一辆雪佛兰已经追了上来。

“看来，特工用车也没比普通车结实多少啊。”麦克雷半挂在车门上，从后视镜里看了一眼同样被炸得不剩几块玻璃的黑色越野车，作为诱饵的B组已然失败，但他似乎早有预料，比起气愤失望，内心腾起的更像是一股幸灾乐祸的嘲讽。

接着他回过头，在逐渐消散的扬沙中透过前窗看见了车内，里面坐着几个穿黑色统一作战服的人，牛仔善于瞄准的眼睛格外尖锐，他清楚地看见那些制服肩甲上的图标——

血红色的圆圈之内，悬着一把象征审判的达摩克利斯之剑。

“真是暗影部队的人……见鬼！”

麦克雷骂了一声，在自己彻底暴露于对面视野之前将帽檐拉下来掩住了大半张脸，接着飞快坐进驾驶座一脚将油门踩到底，朝着目的地向东狂飙。

 

杰西•麦克雷于7月27日正式落网，身负蓄意谋杀、盗窃、引起公众恐慌、非法军火交易等多项重罪。

那辆载着大批军火的肯沃斯货车在66号公路上不停掉头回转，妄图摆脱追捕，最终经过了整整7个小时的高速奔驰追逐竞技，耗尽了最后一滴油，被丢弃在了埃里克镇往东5公里的地方。而暗影行动组捉住麦克雷时，这个闻名整个西南部的死局帮神射手，在干燥炙热的沙土地带不吃不喝又徒步逃亡了近10个小时，因为脱水而晕厥在连片的低矮沙丘上。

暗影行动组的成员将浑身没一处不沾着泥沙尘土的杰西就近拘捕在埃里克镇的警察分局中，用一桶又一桶冰水将他泼醒。

整整一夜，他在审讯、殴打、昏迷、苏醒之间循环往复。

这段在今后数十年都一直为美国西南部地下各大帮啧啧惊叹的传奇故事，有一个众所周知的结局——

7月28日清晨，叱咤黑帮腥风血雨的年轻牛仔，17岁的杰西•麦克雷，向命运给予的选择妥协，格林总部暗影行动组的猎人名单从此翻开崭新一页。

 

\- TBC -


	4. Chapter 4

▼  
麦克雷适应自己作为格林公务员的新身份似乎没有花太多时间，一个星期内，暗影行动组根据牛仔在审讯中提供的信息，对死局帮剩余分部逐个进行清扫。这个长期盘踞称霸于美国西南部——却因擅长游击行踪莫测而总是逃脱追捕的最大帮派，以一个不可思议的速度全面倾覆。

行动组回到麦克莱恩的死局据点时，杰西在这个从离开圣达菲孤儿院后便一直混迹至今的城市里，还是念及了一点并肩作战的往日情分，他给老约克以及几个平时对他关照有加的兄弟通了消息，为他们争取了足够的时间逃过一劫。一旁的莱耶斯冷着脸，对杰西的所作所为抱着睁只眼闭只眼的态度默许了。

杰西挂断手机，把注意力放回枪口下的人身上。

可怜的鲍勃，那个因为对女士无理而差点被牛仔一枪爆头的家伙，还没来得及逃去向上级通风报信，就又一次被同一把枪指住了同一个地方。

“叛徒……你会后悔的！”鲍勃咬牙切齿道，眼里布满因激动而起的骇人血丝。

“后悔？”牛仔和往常一样，半扬着头，塌拉着眼皮，向对方战战发抖的双腿扫出一道不以为然的轻蔑视线，“我唯一后悔的就是那天没有直接一枪打爆你的狗头。”

杰西这么说着，扣下了扳机，用一秒钟将语言恐吓付诸行动。

“去地狱里给你的头儿报告吧，就说杰西•麦克雷是个倒戈的混球。”他把用完最后一发子弹的手枪丢进地面的血泊里，和死局帮做了个最终告别。“对了，记得做个有礼貌的鬼魂，可怜虫。”

他转身向莱耶斯敬了个不太标准的军礼，示意任务完成：

“长官，能申请一周的假期吗？”

“你才工作几天，就想着偷懒了？”

“入伙以来没吃上一顿好饭，甚至没睡满过四个钟头？你们格林都是这么对待公务人员的？”麦克雷在墙边蹭去鞋尖的血渍，抱怨的语气极尽夸张之能事。

“你自己做的选择，那就做该做的事。”

“他妈……你还是把我人道毁灭了吧。”

莱耶斯没有花更多的时间理会他的胡言乱语，径直走出了据点，讨价还价不成还碰了一鼻子灰的小牛仔没精打采地跟在指挥官身后。

“叛徒”，他在回总部的路上又想起了鲍勃死前的这句话。杰西并不是很在意自己被冠上这么一个糟糕的名号，他自问人生十数年，上帝并没有给予他太多可以背叛的东西——金钱、美色、烟酒，都是些召之即来挥之即散的身外之物，他并不留恋；亲情、友情、爱情，对于他一个惯于漂泊的乱世浮萍来说又太过奢侈，他不曾真正拥有。背叛死局帮，大约只是背叛了一个身份。西部神射手、黑帮的年轻天才、赌博高手、仗义侠盗……“死局帮成员”只是他众多身份头衔中的一个，他从不以此为荣，也更不会因背弃他们而耻。况且放弃死局加入格林，对于普罗大众来说难道不是一种为人所津津乐道的“浪子回头”才对吗？

麦克雷发出两声极轻的干笑，坐在格林的专用机上沉入十多天来第一个安稳的睡眠。

梦里有变幻莫测的流云划过机翼，就像在粗粝风沙中穿梭了很多年依旧居无定所的他自己一样。

 

牛仔内心深处依然萌芽着一个孤独成长至今的孩子对一切美好情感的希冀，格林于他而言或许真的算是一个不错的归宿。至少就他在行动部呆的这短短几星期而言，他已经差不多在同事们身上找到了一切值得被世人称赞的优良品质了——

那个性格豪爽又充满责任感的德国大个子，叫莱茵哈特•威尔海姆，非常可靠的猎人，与他搭档的小红帽，是个名叫碧姬的女孩儿；

喜欢在餐厅泡上一杯热茶并随时欢迎你去和她聊聊人生的温和女士——当然，她的枪法也同样叫人难忘——是安娜•阿玛莉上尉；

以及托比昂•林德霍姆，这个来自瑞典哥德堡的矮个子工程师，虽然看起来脾气火爆而急躁，却把整整一本《枪械大全》放在麦克雷面前，叫他挑选一把最爱的以进行细致改造（最后杰西一眼看中史密斯•威森公司的马格纳姆左轮，并为改造后的成品取名叫“维和者”）；

比自己迟了几个星期加入格林研究部，正担任行动部先锋小队专属医师的安吉拉•齐格勒博士，是位金发碧眼的年轻瑞士女郎，敦促杰西戒烟时的语气每每让他头皮发麻；

就连阿玛莉女士那个处处和自己不对付的女儿，法芮尔，小姑娘在得到莱耶斯奖励的树莓饼干时也会一脸不情愿地拿来与自己分享。

就更不用说永远一脸亲切微笑又不失威严地鼓励着手下每一位队员的总指挥官杰克•莫里森；和那个直接将杰西从泥潭带往崭新生活的人、他的顶头上司，加布里埃尔•莱耶斯——尽管上到执行任务下到生活起居，任何一样杰西正着手的事情，都有可能被这位长官冷酷无情连踢带踹地赶着去完成。

虽说麦克雷年纪轻轻人生阅历已是超出同龄的丰富，但实际上他并不能通过他的经验储备得出一个结论——为黑帮卖命与为政府猎杀到底哪一条道路更适合自己，但好在他清楚一点，格林的确给了他某种意义上从未体会过的“归属感”，这种感觉让他能度过没有噩梦的夜晚，也让他从此能在战斗中放一点心将后背交给那些靠谱的战友。

而这些，对他来说就已经足够了。

 

▼  
六个月之后，麦克雷作为见习猎人的训练期结束，这时的他已经能超额几倍完成莱耶斯派发给他的训练任务了，本就精准的枪法在莱耶斯与阿玛莉上尉的指导下也越发炉火纯青，加上系统的战斗训练，杰西的潜能被充分开发，俨然一颗冉冉升起的新星。

莱耶斯将麦克雷召进办公室，宣布正式将他收为门生、以后亲自教授直到他分配到第一个小红帽搭档为止时，麦克雷见他的准老师难得心情颇好的样子，提出了一个深埋内心已久的问题，不，准确说是一串问题：

“你为什么知道我们的行动地点？为什么没有被我派的另一个小组吸引火力？为什么要收我为徒？”

“我建议你读一下整套《How&Why》*。”莱耶斯写着手头的报告，头都没抬一下。

麦克雷撑着对方的办公桌，朝天翻了个白眼：“对不起长官，圣达菲孤儿院可没有这套藏书。”

“第一，因为你太低估现在的科技水平，自以为是地把烟头烫过的情报碎片留在了餐盘里；第二，因为你那条蠢毙了的红色领巾实在是非常显眼，虽然风沙很大，但暗影行动组成员的眼睛可不是白练的。你的枪法再神通，手段再老辣，始终都还是有点年轻人的心性——低估对手，光这一点足够让你送命了。

“最后，你是我带回格林的，如果让你到其他小组丢人现眼，我不要面子的？”

杰西从这一刻起对他的长官有了全新的认识——他原本以为加布里埃尔•莱耶斯只是脾气略有些倨傲古怪、不苟言笑又严格得可怕，而事实上，这个指挥官比他想象的还要细致精明，并且，意料之中，还是个长于嘲讽的、十足的混蛋。

 

杰西正式成为猎人后的第一个团队任务，地点位于拉各斯，西非最大的港口城市。东北部靠近撒哈拉沙漠的郊区，爆发了规模不小的“狼”群袭击案件，由于事态颇为严重，当地格林分部伤亡惨重，此次任务由总部先锋小队与暗影联合接手，全体出动不遗余力，就连法芮尔都非常难得地跟着小队一起来到了任务据点，因为安娜实在不忍心留她一个人在苏黎世过圣诞节。

与成群行动的“狼”一番苦战，令队员们耗费不少心力，但也算圆满完成任务。南半球的12月正值夏季，也是非洲的旱季，大部分人是头一次穿着短袖作战服过新年，一行人在据点门口合过影后，吵嚷着要连庆功会带跨年聚会一起办了，作为总指挥官的莫里森看了眼莱耶斯，后者耸了耸肩表示——“悉听尊便”。

两个小时后，他们在拉各斯城中集市的一家酒馆围桌而坐，开怀畅饮。

“嘿，头儿，问你个问题。”

“小子，你总有这么多问题，上次让杰克给你买的《How&Why》都看完了？”

“托你们的福，我现在的知识储备量远超其他小朋友。”杰西听长官又拿老梗来调侃自己，有些郁闷地把满满一杯普罗塞克起泡酒灌下肚，“你是小红帽？我看见你在战斗中用了感知能力。”

“嗯哼，是啊。”

“还真是啊？！那长官你的猎人是谁？”

“你是不是拿这个和你同期进队的新人摆了赌局？”莱耶斯一眼看穿了杰西脸上兴奋的表情，不紧不慢地用眼神示意了一下自己左手边那个金发男人，“他咯。”

“靠！不是吧？嘿！你们两个指挥官……”麦克雷朝着莫里森疯狂挤眼，“为什么现在不搭档了？快跟我说说头儿年轻时都做了些什么糗事！”

“你是不是皮痒？”莱耶斯抱着胳膊，一脸冷漠地看着眉飞色舞的杰西。

“因为我们都升上管理层，不再被需求搭档任务了。”莫里森望了望莱耶斯，又朝麦克雷眨了眨湛蓝的眼睛，它们在酒馆暖黄色的灯光下透出一种异样的光彩，“至于过去，这可是我和他之间的秘密。”

“啧啧，可怜的杰西小子，可能永远都别想从杰克那儿打听到关于加比的情报了。”安娜•阿玛莉撑着下巴向杰西投去一个怜悯的眼神，然后笑着为他斟满美酒。

莱茵哈特和托比昂都哈哈大笑起来，金发的总指挥官伸手揽住了莱耶斯的肩膀轻轻晃了晃，后者冷硬的面庞有一丝松动，低头忍不住翘起了嘴角。

“喂喂喂！你们这群老队员怎么回事？这是欺负新人！我有权提出控诉！”

一头雾水的小牛仔对老队员们之间若有所指的会心笑容表示抗议。

“好了，不说这个。”莱茵哈特举起盛满啤酒的玻璃杯，洪亮的声音透出喜悦，“为我们的小杰西干杯，庆祝他顺利完成第一个团队任务！”

“干杯！”

“干杯！”

“敬和平！”

各式各样的酒杯斟着不同种类的酒液，碰撞在一起，发出同样的声音。这清脆的碰杯声中有期许，有祝愿，有团聚的欣喜，也有杰西为之心头一热的、不知是否可以称之为“感动”的东西。

那个新年之夜，与往常的每一个都不一样，没有雪花，也没有屋檐下的冰凌。不过令牛仔惊喜的一点——新年钟声响起的一刻，他看见杰克•莫里森和他那个臭脾气的上司加布里埃尔•莱耶斯，在烟花下接吻了。

 

▼  
“我们还是拿不到岛田家生产军火的直接证据……嗯，一会儿我去你办公室再说。”

莱耶斯放下电话，抬头看见面前的麦克雷，将一叠资料抛给他，向后躺进办公椅里伸了个懒腰：

“把这个给费斯卡。”

“费斯卡？”

“就是情报部的维特•阿斯尼卡部长，‘费斯卡’是他曾经用过的行动代号，我忘了你不知道。”

“当年在死局帮的时候……似乎听过这号人。”

“嗯，这个人不简单。出身研究部，在行动部任过随队研究员，最后当上了情报部部长。与其说他是个科学家，不如说是个谋略家更合适。”莱耶斯皱了皱眉头，“我多话了，快去吧。”

在上司办公室没大没小惯了的麦克雷，象征性地敲了两下阿斯尼卡部长的办公室门后，就自行拧开了房门把手。

“我可以满足你们的要求，但你们要知道暗影不是吃干饭的，和死局帮那场交易，你们留下的把柄够他们好好调查一番了……”

麦克雷只听到了这么多，话音便随着开门声中断了。

“记得把资料用邮件传过来，再见。”

“我的长官让我把这个交给您。”麦克雷把那叠档案递给阿斯尼卡，对方低头翻开封面，牛仔飞速地瞄了一眼又把视线挪开，然后看见阿斯尼卡推了推眼镜，脸上浮出一丝假模假式的笑容。

“谢谢。”

“没什么别的事我就走了。”麦克雷敬了个很不走心的礼，转身离开，他听见的那段没头没尾的话让他很是在意——按最后一句说来，对面一定是格林某个部门的负责人，要不就是收集情报的线人；但之前的那几句，又是对谁说的呢？

“我们的活儿难道都被情报部抢了？”杰西咕哝道，就他的认知而言，清扫与“狼”挂钩的非法军火交易团体是他们暗影最主要的职责（比如死局帮这种组织），和这些不法之徒打交道比与“狼”作战，所需的心狠手辣是更甚的。阿斯尼卡那几句话，像是带了点威胁的意味，倒有几分暗影行动组的办事风格。

他很快将这件事抛在了脑后，吹着口哨回到训练场设置自动靶，开始一天的例行训练。

「岛田组。」

子弹从维和者的枪口脱出，飞入靶心，之前杰西在档案扉页上瞥见的字又浮现在脑中。

「这是什么运气？哪儿都能碰上这个倒霉名字。」

 

【*儿童科普读物】

 

\- TBC -


	5. Chapter 5

▼  
夏夜的花村，蝉鸣纷扰。

整个岛田城陷入燥热的寂静中，只有三两家居酒屋灯火通明，以及偏僻一隅里的酒吧和舞厅，在暗处彻夜狂欢。

主庭地下一间隐蔽的居室内，岛田家的长老们围绕茶桌跪坐于四周，油灯火光明灭扑朔。

率先开口的是一位身姿佝偻的老人：

“格林提出的交易，你们怎么看？”

“达成之后，必定受制于人。”

“就对方给出的信息来看，我们的一切把柄都在他手上，交不交给暗影行动组，主动权都由他。”

“我们在北美的交易链，因为死局帮覆灭的缘故，已经大受冲击，十年间每况愈下，如果不和格林交易，想来应当很难自保。”

“一旦他将证据放给暗影，岛田家难保不会重蹈死局帮的覆辙。”

“他要一个小红帽，没有在官方医疗机构系统里登记过的小红帽。”

“连这个都被找到了吗？少主和二少爷从一出生起，这个信息不应该就被保护起来了才对？”

“对方应该有很强大的科研力量在支持，他能直接通过某种媒介感知两位少爷的血统。”

“并且他应该是看准了岛田家为黑道世家，就算凭空失踪一人，也实属常见；退一万步，如果交易败露，他也可以凭借明面里的正义身份嫁祸于岛田。这个人城府实在深不可测。”

“他给出的报酬呢？”

“充足的资金，通畅的军火销路，还有，‘狼’的各类制品，价值连城，不可估量。”

“……”

“宗次郎逝世已有半年了吧。”

“少主也是时候接任了。”

“所以，源氏？”

“游手好闲的家伙，从一开始就没有了利用价值，如果不是家主生前对他……”

“够了，阳向。”

“后天就是龙神祭典，那要不……”

“嗯，就这么办吧。对方只要一具尚可维持生命体征的躯壳，我们负责剥夺他的反抗能力，就可以了。”

 

▼  
“最近一次收线还是没有收获。”

蹲守消息四个月一无所获的莱耶斯已经接近狂暴，他把通讯器砸在桌面上，里面传来波澜不惊的忙音。

“情报部的办事效率都他妈的被狗吃了吗？四个月了，从十年前死局帮的案子开始，留的人证物证都够多的了，只差最后一环——军火制造的具体地点，他们查了整整四个月一点更深入的进展都没有？”

“加比，别急，慢慢来。”莫里森按了按他的肩膀，力度里带着安抚。

“真是……噢，他妈的，杰克，你知道这事有多操蛋吗？不能慢了，已经不仅仅是军火走私的问题了，有迹象表明岛田家可能参与了‘狼’制品的交易，这些鬼东西一旦在黑市流行起来，整个世界都会乱了套的。”

“我知道，我知道，那也先吃点东西再说，超级士兵也是会累垮的。”

莫里森蓝色的眼睛正视着莱耶斯，仿佛有种镇定人心的魔力，后者接过对方手里的墨西哥卷饼，摇了摇脑袋。

“要双份的乔卢拉辣酱。”拉丁裔长官在开动之前咕哝了一句。

“我什么时候忘过，亲爱的。”

“呕——”孤家寡人的牛仔坐在茶几边的矮沙发上翻看新一期《简氏防务周刊》，一边举着杂志一边比出两个中指，对指挥官们旁若无人的秀恩爱行为投来嫌弃外加抗议的眼神，“你们太过分了。在一个都挤不出时间过性生活的可怜人面前，这么赤裸裸的是要干什么？！”

“公然屠杀单身狗。”安娜悠闲地抿了一口白色骨瓷杯里的大吉岭，语气带着温和的笑意，“别到处看，说的就是你了，杰西小子。”

“阿玛莉女士，怎么连你也……？？”

“取笑我”三个词还未说出口，牛仔的嘴巴就被对方塞进来的佛卡恰*堵住了，他半张脸埋在书页下，发出一串含糊的怪声。

“说说看，加比。”安娜掸去手上的面包屑，转向莱耶斯问道，表情肃穆而认真。

“到目前为止，‘狼’的存在还没有向大众公布，但据我所知这种生物已经在地下黑市初现其商业价值了——皮毛，骨头制品，甚至本身的肉，消费群体都是存在的。并且这个物种还有太多未解之谜，很难想象人类还会从它身上发现什么。”莱耶斯快速解决了午餐，在悬浮于空气中的蓝色全息触控屏上点开几个资料界面，“格林猎杀狼是有严格的章程需要遵守的，一旦狼的价值公之于众，难免会有追名逐利者蜂拥而至，大量非法捕杀可能会造成‘狼’的反抗，不要忘了，它们是有智慧的。一个野生猎人组织，已经让人很头疼了，和这个见鬼东西挂钩的非法交易实在多到管不过来。”

“一个问题，他们没有小红帽，猎杀难度应该会很大吧？”麦克雷嚼着一块莱茵哈特倾情特制的巴伐利亚风味肉排，举手插话。

“照理应该是的，这也是我的疑惑所在，研究部这么多年也没有成功研制出人造小红帽血浆，野生猎人组织是怎么诱捕‘狼’的？如果他们没有囚禁几个小红帽活人，那就说明，黑市交易清单里，要添上‘冷藏的小红帽血浆’一条了。”

安娜微蹙起眉头，沉吟道：“这一点安吉拉和我提到过，冷藏的血浆效用非常短暂且薄弱，何况小红帽受到格林的严格监管和猎人的保护，无论是野猎还是格林内部，想私自取用他们的血浆都是不被允许的，或者说，极其困难的。”

“除非有小红帽本人，趋于利益，自愿提供？”莫里森也作出一个合理猜想。

“不排除这个可能性，但这是自杀式的。并且，如果是有组织有预谋地将冷藏血浆大批量投入黑市的话，我更倾向于格林内部出了点什么问题。”莱耶斯收拢五指，全息屏幕聚成一道光束，然后黯淡下去，“就凭岛田组这个案子上，情报收集慢得反常，够我将他们从头到脚怀疑个几千几万遍了。”

在信息网上处处受阻的确带给莱耶斯十足的不满，他并不信任费斯卡以及他手下那些苍蝇一样在全球各地乱飞的线人们，现在，研究部的那些家伙也连带着被拉入名单。

“麦克雷，最后再去一趟情报部，看看是不是有什么被他们遗漏的传真资料。”

“是，头儿。”杰西从沙发上一跃而起，午餐时间补充完能量的牛仔又干劲十足了。

莱耶斯从办公桌抽屉里取出一份文件，潦草填了几笔，丢在莫里森手上：

“批假。”

总指挥官心领神会，笑着在部门意见一栏写下“批准”，并于末尾签上一个工整的Jack•Morrison。

“我得亲自去一趟。”

“注意安全，必要时，呼叫增援。”

“但愿不会有这个必要。”

 

麦克雷从情报部带回来的最有用的消息：阿斯尼卡部长破天荒地请假一周。

这一点只让莱耶斯的不悦有增无减。于是他立刻追加了一份属于特工NO.3945_45的请假申请，把杰西一道拉上飞往日本的专机，提前结束了牛仔本该在基地娱乐室优哉游哉度过的双休日。

到达花村时正是一天中最热的时候，莱耶斯派麦克雷在花村外围的各色商铺向住民打听消息，自己则潜入主庭附近搜集情报。

阳光毫无遮拦地照射在牛仔身上，虽然穿着便服衬衫，也没有作战背心的束缚，这个温度依旧让他浑身犹如火烧。

询问过几家店铺后，均无所得，他拖着步伐在路旁黑松树的阴影里一边扇着宽檐帽给自己毛茸茸的脑袋降温，一边沿行道寻找有冷气的店家避暑。

十分钟后，牛仔遇见一家很合眼缘的音像店，一侧落地玻璃上的复古画报让他毫不犹豫推门而入。

“下午好。”

“打扰了，老先生，您知道岛田家主要……做些什么生意吗？”麦克雷的日语略显蹩脚，问话却是单刀直入。

“嗯？”柜台后的年长者露出一个疑惑的表情。

“啊，那个……我是一个商人，来自美国，想找岛田家做点……商业合作，对，商业合作。”麦克雷有些不自然地动了动双腿换了个站姿，丝毫没有意识到自己一身休闲装看上去只像个花光了路费想要蹭饭的旅客。

“酒吧、花街、游戏厅，还有家族产业，这些都是他们常做的。”

“家族产业？”

“对，家族产业。”

音像店老板似乎并没有要继续解释的意思，麦克雷不想让套话显得生硬，转而询问起岛田家主的情况。

“年轻的继承人，他们是被龙神选中的幸运儿。”老先生抬起头，浑浊的双眼里透出一丝敬畏的神情，“也被这片土地古老的狼神所庇佑。”

“狼？”

“是的，二十多年前，继承人们出世之后，花村便一直被游荡的狼群所保护。”

这可能不是庇佑啊爷爷，你们可能是招惹上不得了的东西还不自知啊。

麦克雷心底如有一万个西部风滚草呼啸而过。

他没有再把对话继续下去，转身在货架间闲逛起来。靠窗的墙边是几台供顾客试听的CD机，麦克雷戴上其中一副耳机。

非常幸运，曲调轻巧浪漫，带着一些内敛的热情，还有一些含蓄的性感——是牛仔喜欢的爵士风格。他低头看了一眼在机器透明外壳下缓慢旋转的CD封面，一个名字，小野リサ。

落地玻璃外传来一阵嘈杂，杰西抬眼从窗外那些画报的缝隙间往外张望，他看见一个蓝色身影擦过视野。

那个人好像朝这里看了一眼——夏日的热风把他规规整整束在脑后的黑发扬起，颈侧与耳鬓处沁着一层细汗，在阳光下闪闪发光。一个东方人，有一双让人过目不忘的、沉着坚毅的深色眼眸——正朝着这里看了一眼。

「L'orchestre allait jouer le tout dernier morceau」

（乐队开始演凑最后的乐曲）

宽松柔和的女声在耳边悠悠流转。

「Quand je t'ai vu passer près de moi」

（我看见你经过我身边）*

那个年轻东方人的身影飞快隐没在泛黄的画报后，接着十几个身穿黑色西服的人填满了杰西的视线，他越过这些身影，看见了一个怎么也没预料到的熟面孔。

麦克雷取下耳机闪身到货架后，拿出莱耶斯下飞机时现买的新联络器（防止被情报部监听），按下通话键：

“头儿，猜我看到了谁？”

“阿斯尼卡。”

“靠，你猜得也太他妈准了吧！这就没意思了。”

“有屁快放。”

“便装打扮，正在花村西部，我看他朝城中心方向去了。”

“看来我的不信任是正确的。”

“头儿，你怎么看？他总不能是来度假的。”

“一个可能，因为手下办事不利，他也亲自出手了。”

“但是……”

“但是他作为部长完全没必要掩人耳目请私假单独行动，所以一定不是公事。第二个可能，他与岛田家有什么不可告人的秘密，情报部并不是办事不利，而是信息被扣在他手上了。”

“精彩。顺便再告诉头儿你一个新线索，岛田家的继承人，可能是没登记在案的小红帽。”

“什么？”

“没错，花村这些年可能一直都在被‘狼’所觊觎，但奇迹的是并没出什么大案子。”

“应该是前任主人把他们保护起来了。不泄露小红帽身份，大约也是某种计划内的措施。这样的话，我可能要重新估量一下阿斯尼卡的真正目的了……”

“你是不是说过，他出身研究部来着？”牛仔的脑筋转得飞快。

“嗯，看来我们的思路一样。一个没有登记在案的小红帽，无论作为研究样本，还是作为血浆来源，的确算是最佳选择了。”

“头儿，那现在？杀了他？”

“你跟紧他，今晚花村有个什么祭典，我担心要出事。傍晚去北边最高地的那个山崖待命，只要看到我发信号弹，就下来帮手。”

汇报完情况并领到新任务的杰西舒了口气，他掏出行动电话，打开备忘录记下刚刚那张CD的名字与歌手，推门走出音像店，隔着30米左右，远远跟在阿斯尼卡后面。

对方并没有什么异动，于午后4:30在一家拉面店进餐，打过两次电话，不是格林内部使用的统一型号。

牛仔保持了三个小时的高度警惕，最后还是在太阳将将落山时跟丢了目标。他随着阿斯尼卡走过一个路口转角，对方的身影却没有如他所想在下行的石阶上出现，就这么凭空消失了。

杰西有些窝火，现在，他只能不甘心地认为，这个部长是另辟蹊径爬树走了。

 

▼  
夜幕像一张被墨浸湿的纸。

夕阳落山后天空突然阴沉下来，厚重的云层在低空翻滚，气温下降并没能停止夏蝉的喧嚣，鸣声依旧此起彼伏。

煎茶清淡的苦涩还留在舌尖上，却也无法祛除人心下残留的烦闷燥热之感。

“少主，到时间了。”

一个人声在门外响起。岛田半藏抬头看了看壁钟，起身，在家仆的服侍下更换上祭礼所需的羽织。

半藏整整一天没有看见自己的弟弟。虽然源氏在游戏厅或是花街消磨大把时光的事情时有发生，但今天的龙神祭典，他特意嘱咐过对方一定要到场。

天色愈发暗了，通往祭台的路上点燃了火把，主庭大门前的山车里立着两条巨大的龙神纸偶，火光投在它们狰目立眉的脸上，显得格外阴森可怖。

太鼓声滞重而迟缓，从远处传来，半藏和几位长老在山车的队首，朝祭祀地点徐徐进发。他们走过整个庭院，从明神鸟居的笠木下穿行而过。祭台与往年的都不同，架设在北边的山崖上，其中一位长老以“神社的指示”一类的理由搪塞了半藏，后者心有疑虑但没有太过深究，他那个不省心的弟弟，迟迟没有出现，这点才让他更为担忧。

祭典按时开始了，神官伏踞于被供上祭台的龙神纸偶前，念出祈福祷告之辞。低压在北部山巅的云层透出若隐若现的光晕，滚滚雷鸣从天际而来，半藏从神位前抬头，望向暗流倾动的如盖重云，心里越发不安了。

神官的祷词在雷声中逐步高亢起来，接着所有人看见，两道光芒穿破云层，不，那不是两道光——

而是爆发着光芒的两条神龙，一条蓝如晴空，另一条翠如茂林。

“南风神龙与北风神龙……！”人群中有小声的惊呼。

“源氏呢，怎么还不来？”半藏转过头去质问一位长老。

“二少爷他……身体抱恙。”

“昨天不是还……”

半藏皱眉转回头去，看见高立于祭台之上的纸偶下，冷不防地，一只胳膊塌拉下来，那人的躯干被繁杂的假花淹没在山车底部，一时间看不出身份。

“那是什么？”半藏飞速起身朝祭台过去，“那是谁？”

“少主！”最年长的那位长老朝其他几位使了个眼色，几位长辈连忙把半藏按在原地。

“放肆……！”

半藏咬牙挣开桎梏的那一刻，祭台从台柱与山崖的交接处开始爆炸坍塌，气浪将假龙神掀到半空中，半藏在飞溅的石土碎渣与烧焦的纸屑里看见一条正在疾速下坠的草绿色围巾。

“源氏——”

他的怒吼被一阵低沉悠远的嘶鸣所遮盖，破云而出的北风神龙发出惊雷般的咆哮，它的身体在翻腾的黑云之下滚动了几圈，然后直直朝着源氏坠崖的方向落了下去。

龙神的悲鸣震动天地。冲向山崖边的半藏被几个长老拦了下来，岛田少主二话不说拔刀指向他们，对着最近的那人胸前便是一斩。

“这是族规，少主！！请住手吧！”

“一派胡言！！”

半藏咬牙看着在陨落之中光芒逐渐消退、最终湮灭于茫宇之间的北风神龙，狠狠把刀掷在山崖上，精钢薄刃撞在嶙峋石壁上，生生被磕出一个缺口。

“你们会付出代价的。”

 

莱耶斯在悬崖峭壁的半山腰抓住源氏残破不堪的躯体时，看见了大概只能在IMAX电影院或者在梦里才能看到的场景。

那条东方神话里的生物比他想象的还要巨大，像个乐园霓虹灯一样发着傻兮兮的绿光。非常见鬼的是，这个大家伙在下落以及消失时卷起了一阵迅猛狂风，插在作战背心侧袋里的信号弹就这么不争气地掉下了悬崖。

血液从眼下这个年轻人遍体都是的伤口中，不要命似的往外淌，加布里埃尔•莱耶斯一向沉着的心情也被搅得有些急躁了。

他顶着纷纷砸下来的碎土石抬头望向山顶，树林在夜幕下勾勒出诡谲的轮廓，在浓稠的黑暗中，逐渐显出几双绿莹莹发着幽光的、属于犬科动物的眼睛。

“头儿！！看得见吗！”

混小子，总算及时了一次。

麦克雷和那架逆风悬停的直升机仿佛海中浮木一般出现在了莱耶斯面前，牛仔一手抓着门边的安全扶手，半个身子挂在外面朝他狂呼乱舞。

“嘿，头儿，”成功营救坐定后的麦克雷吞了吞口水，看上去还有点兴奋，“我们是在拍特效电影吗？”

“别拍电影了，先帮我把他的衣服剪开，我检查下伤口。”安吉拉小心扶过岛田源氏把他平放在后座的医疗担架上，向麦克雷指了指因脱力而瘫倒在座位上的莱耶斯。

“你们怎么来了？”布料从血肉上撕扯开，莱耶斯倒抽了一口气，向驾驶座上的莫里森问道。

“这小家伙找了个公共电话联系总部，说费斯卡请了私假到花村来。我和安娜就知道事情不太对了。”莫里森把操控杆向左打到底，直升机乘着风势绕过崖壁从岛田城的另一头飞走了，发动机的声音混在雷声里，很快隐于夜幕之中。

“并不小了好吗，长官。”麦克雷用消毒水清洗去手上的血污，朝挡风玻璃外看了一眼，岛田城在视野里像一个微缩模型，离他越来越远。

最后他只能看见北部山头上，有人穿着赤橘色的羽织，在烈风中飘展出一星点的红色。

牛仔心想，一切的一切，好像都被卷进非同寻常的事情里了。

 

\- TBC -

【*1.Focaccia，一种意式香草橄榄油面包。  
*2.来自小野丽莎《DANS MON ÎLE》专辑里的一首《Dernière Valse》（最后的华尔兹）。至于为什么设定老麦这么喜欢巴萨诺瓦或者爵士风格的音乐……大概是因为生活已经如此艰难，希望他能多为自己找点快乐的事情吧。】


	6. Chapter 6

▼  
“怎么样了，那个岛田家的年轻人？”

“还没度过危险期，各项生命体征都很薄弱。”杰西阖上了SICU的门，透过玻璃看了一眼躺在病床上的岛田源氏，心电仪在屏幕上跳动出起伏微薄的折线，他又转过头去看莱耶斯，“现在怎么办？”

莱耶斯抬起头略略扫了四周几眼，声音压得极低：“我们证据不足。祭坛爆炸的时候，没有人能证明费斯卡就在那附近。”

“费斯卡知道是我们把他带回来的吗？”杰西皱起了眉头，“如果他真的有什么企图，我们暴露在他面前可就不是什么好事了。”

“格林内部通告的版本——一支在日本执行任务的小队救回了一个险些遇害的小红帽。暗影插手暂时应该不会被发现。”

“现在事情搞得这么砸，人也没捞到，还要提心吊胆岛田家这个小红帽醒来后会不会说出什么对他不利的线索，他有时间的话，真该想想办法如何销毁证据。”杰西干笑了两声，在走廊里点燃一支雪茄。

“嗯，我在猜他会不会顺势出下策，干脆把一直握在手中的岛田家的犯罪证据放出，利用暗影把对方直接端掉，消灭人证，同时立功一筹，像他会做的事。”

“那你准备怎么做呢，头儿？”杰西将烟雾吐在消毒水味过于浓重的空气里，颇有兴致地问道。

“怎么做？”莱耶斯把黑色毛线帽戴回头上，穿透监护室玻璃的眼神阴云密布，“人我要救，岛田组，我也要搞垮。”

杰西还想说些什么调侃上司的玩笑话，就被一串脚步声所打断，他飞快抬眼一瞥，然后掐掉了烟头，收起那副懒散姿态在莱耶斯身侧站定。

“你好。”

“莱耶斯组长，来探望伤员？”阿斯尼卡望着莱耶斯，推了推眼镜，语气波澜不惊。

“毕竟以后可能是要来行动部的新人，提前来看看。”

“但愿他安全无恙。”情报部长笑了笑，接着他稍退半步，向莱耶斯和麦克雷介绍他身后那位女士，“伊利斯•亚森研究员，负责研究小红帽血液构成的专家，我听说齐格勒博士这里需要一个帮手，可供输入的匹配血源似乎不太够用了，她应该能提供不少帮助。”

麦克雷在后面看见莱耶斯的右手食指微微抽动了一下。

“噢，因为我以前在研究部时，她是我认识的一个非常可靠的科学家，所以就推荐她来这里了。”阿斯尼卡见暗影行动组的二人都没有回话，补充解释道。

莱耶斯听罢只是简单地点了点头：“齐格勒的办公室是SICU隔壁那间。”

“莱耶斯，有些事情我需要和你谈谈，借一步说话。”

莱耶斯回身和麦克雷对视了一眼，麦克雷朝他耸了耸肩，阿斯尼卡朝走廊远端的休息室比了个请的手势，莱耶斯便跟着他离开了。留在原地的麦克雷，打量了一下眼前这个研究员，应该是个南欧人，深色的头发与深色的眼睛，很礼貌地向他点了下头，然后与他擦身而过，敲开了安吉拉的办公室门。

走廊另一头的休息室，阿斯尼卡待莱耶斯走进后将门掩上，莱耶斯有所提防，在靠窗的矮沙发上坐下来。

“有岛田家军火制造地点的情报了？”

阿斯尼卡给自己与莱耶斯泡了两杯黑咖啡，摆在茶几上：“没有，我的线人还没得到确切消息，但我现在有个两全其美的方法。”

莱耶斯端起咖啡，道了谢，看着棕黑色液体上那层缓缓打转的浅色泡沫开口道：“说说看。”

“研究部这几年一直在开发人体机械化的技术，并且也有过受重伤的猎人通过这项技术得到机体强化的先例。你应该知道，组织救回来的那个年轻人，右上肢和两腿已经彻底报废了。”

“你的意思是……”莱耶斯抬头，盯紧了阿斯尼卡的眼睛。

“嗯，用他今后仍旧能够行动自如，甚至更加强大，来换取可以捣毁岛田家的情报。我们和他做个交易。”阿斯尼卡的眼睛在镜片背后沉着如水，并看不出什么别样的情绪。

莱耶斯喝了一口咖啡，苦涩的味道从舌尖一直蔓延到身体深处，他陷入了长久的沉默中。阿斯尼卡也并不着急，从容地喝光了白瓷杯里的所有液体，双手搭在膝盖上望住莱耶斯。

“好。”

最后，莱耶斯如此答道。

 

▼  
“源氏那家伙呢？”

“恢复得不错，已经可以开始最基础的日常训练了。”

监测站天台的停机坪风非常大，牛仔要时刻按住自己的帽子才能保证它不被吹走。莫里森和阿玛莉站在直升机前，依次拍了拍杰西的肩膀：

“好好干，小伙子，等着你们的好消息。”

“是，长官！回头多给我放两天假就行。”那个一贯油腔滑调的枪手小子，如今已经和他的指挥官们一般高大强壮了，却还是喜欢开些十年前就爱开的玩笑。

“别贫了，上来。”莱耶斯坐在直升机里，不耐烦地催促着杰西。

“快去吧。”莫里森拍着杰西的后背把他赶进机舱，然后笑着望向莱耶斯并朝他敬了一个标准的军礼。

莱耶斯的表情放松了下来，回给总指挥官一个可以称得上是温和的微笑。机身在加速的螺旋桨声中上升，逐渐远离了地面。

“阿斯尼卡一小时后带主力人马从瑞士总部出发，直接由目的地机场向花村发动进攻。”莱耶斯一边检查枪支和通讯装备一边道。

“他也有份？”麦克雷清点着为维和者准备的子弹数量，有些惊讶，“说起来，头儿你竟然会答应那个眼镜死变态的谈判条件，他看上去就像个什么……魔幻电影里的巫师反派一样。”

“安全之举。那个情况下，和岛田源氏做一个交易，在格林的角度看的确是最佳选择，贸然反对只会让他生疑。”

“用源氏做筹码来兑换情报，而不是直接放出情报的话，顺便还洗脱了自己故意扣押情报的嫌疑。”麦克雷将清点完的弹药箱用力盖紧扣上，有些遗憾地摇摇头。

“没错，但实际上他想方设法清洗疑点的同时，又留下了两个疑点。”莱耶斯停下了手上的动作，“能提出这个交易，说明要不是他有信心源氏不清楚自己被害的内情，要不就是他真的与这件事毫无关联。当然，就目前我们掌握的证据来说，我倾向于前者。

“那么就迎来了第二个疑点，源氏不清楚自己被害的内情，那谁清楚？是岛田家剩下的人员——那些和他进行非法勾当的人，当然还有他自己。他想通过捣毁整个岛田来为自己消灭人证，而之所以放心让暗影去行动，也是因为他暂时还不知道救回源氏、坏他好事的人正是我们。我们要做的就是赶在他之前找到那个‘知情者’，获取口供，一切便真相大白了——又是一场争分夺秒的豪赌。”莱耶斯总结道，接着取出一个隔音耳罩，准备抓紧时间休息片刻。

“头儿，不得不说，有时候你的思维缜密到让人害怕。”

“谢谢。”莱耶斯戴着耳罩靠向座椅后背，闭上了眼睛。

 

除了天气之外，花村与上一次来时并没有很大差别。那次行动回去后，麦克雷在另一次南美洲的任务中，于当地的二手交易市场偶然发现了那张名叫《DANS MON ÎLE》的专辑，忙里偷闲享受会儿音乐时，便会想起那个和自己隔着音像店玻璃窗有过一面之缘的年轻人，他隐隐期待着能与他在花村再次邂逅。

根据源氏的叙述，岛田组的军火制造车间，位于主庭地下，需要穿过一个隐秘的岩石夹层才能到达，他因为一向排斥家族的非法勾当，从小到大进去的次数也不算太多，只能给出这么多信息。

“源氏这小子不会坑我们吧？”麦克雷跟在莱耶斯身后，于地下的一片碎土石中匍匐前行。

“应该不会，他看上去对岛田家只有仇恨，如果不是因为身体没有完全恢复，说不定会来亲手毁掉这个帝国的。”

莱耶斯将探灯固定在额前，他们进入军工厂的通道，是一条废弃很久的出货口。二十分钟后，五名队员组成的暗影小队成功潜入了工厂，这里对于地下来说是个极其开阔的空间，嵌在岛田城所在的山体之中，有足够的山石与植被做掩护。工厂内部配有几条设备先进的流水线，西侧是三间储放军火成品的仓库。现在是东九区区时早上6时多，整个军工厂都处于停滞的状态，没有工人，也没有在运转的机器。

暗影小队在地下取好证传输回总部，开始为一小时后主力部队的行动做准备部署。其他三名队员负责收缴军火，从来路运出地下军工厂，对生产线进行破坏，并搜查有无和“狼”相关的制品；而莱耶斯则带着麦克雷逆入口而行，直接杀进主庭寻找证人。

“家主的卧房在主庭南侧，他是最有可能知道内情的，直接过去吧。”麦克雷翻看了一下储存在联络器中的地图，具体的房间排布都按照源氏的口述在图中做出了标识。

“跟上，我们时间不多了，我们得赶在费斯卡来之前完成审讯。”莱耶斯的脚步愈发加快，在上行的阶梯上奔跑起来。

麦克雷三两步跟上长官的速度，两人朝着入口处那一星点的光源加足马力，而待莱耶斯推开地道入口的活动板时，主庭内的景象却让两人愣在了原地十秒之久——

木质结构的建筑已被火海吞没，被火苗所裹挟的地板上，躺着许多穿黑色西装或是传统剑道服的尸体，

“他妈的。”莱耶斯握紧了拳头，狠狠骂了一句。

紧急的事态没有留给他们太多站着发愣的时间，他们在主庭大致清扫了一遍，发现已经无一活口。成吨的火药从天空上方，那些隶属于格林的战斗机器上倾泻而下，他们在枪林弹雨里穿梭着，径直朝家主卧房前行。

卧房的梁木已经倒塌，横亘在门口与内室之间，从火舌中迸发出的热气扭曲了视野里的一切景象，而那道火墙之后，一个黑色的身影在废墟中攒动。

莱耶斯掏出霰弹枪三下五除二将那根横木打出一处断口，辟开道路，两人快速团起身体一个战术翻滚趟过火海，作战服不易燃的材质让他们避免了过于严重的烫伤。莱耶斯直接走到了那人面前，毫不含糊地拎着对方的衣领，将他从地上拉到面前。

“你们家主呢？”

“求求你们，不要杀我……求求你们……”

“岛田家的主人呢？”

“我不是……我不是！他叛族了，少主他不在花村了……我不知道，我不知道……”

“见鬼。”莱耶斯一拳揍在了那人脸侧，后者颧骨上被粗糙的防护手套擦出一大片挫伤，血混着灰尘流下来。

“头儿，他是长老之一。”麦克雷对着情报资料里的模拟画像确认了一遍，从枪袋里掏出了维和者。

“龙神祭典上的事，是谁策划的？”

男人看到麦克雷上了膛的左轮直直抵在了自己的太阳穴上，两腿开始不受控制地颤抖：“不要杀我，我说！我都说！有人给我们资金，给我们‘狼’制品，帮我们在北美找接货的下家，让我们交给他一个小红帽……”

“谁！到底是谁给你们开出的条件？”莱耶斯的暴脾气一下子上来了，手中捏着的录音笔嘎吱作响。

“是格林，是格林给……！”

话音和男人目眦俱裂的惊恐表情一同定格在木头嘈杂的爆裂声中，以及，爆裂声中夹杂的一声清晰的枪响。

“你们还好吗，莱耶斯特工，麦克雷特工。”

冷静的询问隔着熊熊烈焰由门口的方向传来，鲜血如破了闸般从长老脑后侧的弹孔中涌出来。

“还好他没伤到你们。”

费斯卡走近了，火光在他的眼镜表面投射出灼目的反光，单从他平稳的嘴角，暗影行动组的两人都看不出其中的任何情绪。

“还好，你来得很及时。”

加布里埃尔•莱耶斯同样不动声色地致以回答。

 

▼  
覆灭岛田家的行动最终圆满结束，格林收获了大量这个家族的犯罪记录及证据。

行动部和情报部参与此次行动的的成员们都大受褒奖，而这些一点都无法让莱耶斯开心起来，他被阿斯尼卡狠狠摆了一道，这让他之前的努力全部付诸一炬，但幸运的是，同时他也几乎可以确定此事和阿斯尼卡的关联。

“头儿，别灰心，差点证据而已，凭你的能力根本不在话下——况且还有个什么叛族的家主，是叫岛田半藏还是什么的？”麦克雷又在翻看昨天刚刚上架的新杂志。

“我现在头疼的是这个见鬼的行动报告，什么时候能把这个环节取消了，我就给暗影全体员工放假三天，带薪的。”

“呜哦——”麦克雷发出一声欢呼，“你可以让莫里森帮你写的，说真的，总指挥官一定很乐意。”

“这种差事，我可不乐意。”莫里森模仿莱耶斯的惯用动作，无奈地耸了个肩。

“而且并不是杰克的要求，是费斯卡的要求。我真是不明白，暗影属于行动部，为什么还要连带着朝情报部递交报告。真他妈的见鬼。”

“谁叫我们的行动资金有一半是由情报部出的呢，我们干的很多事，和情报部那些线人也没什么不同。”

“好了，把这个交过去吧。”莱耶斯甩手将草草写完的报告丢在桌上，坐着办公椅转了个圈，面向身后的窗户，眉头依然紧锁着。

“又是我啊……”牛仔戴上宽檐帽，不满地嘟囔了两句，塌拉着步子走了。

“阿斯尼卡部长正在开会，你把报告放在桌上就行，他回来时会看见的。”

部长秘书是个有着棕色蓬松长发的甜美女孩，杰西朝她认认真真打了招呼，并夸赞她今天的发型很美。

他走到办公桌前，把报告放下，然后习惯性地撇了一眼桌前半开着的抽屉，那里面放着一个黑色外壳包裹着的柱状物体——

一个信号弹。

圆形的上底面漆成了醒目的红色，而正中间，印着那把他熟悉到不能再熟悉的，达摩克利斯之剑——

一个暗影行动组专用的信号弹。

 

\- TBC -


	7. Chapter 7

▼  
距市中心几个街区之隔的第四大街，行道两旁的公寓楼在夜幕中一片死寂，尚未熄灭的灯光寥寥无几。

790号公寓阒静的楼道里传来迟缓的脚步声，那是厚底工装靴与水泥地面摩擦的声音。接着，敲门声在标着415号门牌的那间房外响起。

“下午报的修怎么这个点才来？这种办事效率我完全可以去投诉你们了。”

开门的是一个中年妇人，身形有些发福了，身着一件粉底缀着蔷薇花纹样的连体睡衣，她看了眼指向10:30的壁挂钟，嘴里有一句没一句地骂着，错开身把那个水管工迎进家中。那个工人戴着一顶灰色鸭舌帽，帽檐压得很低，站在门外的阴影中让人几乎看不清长相。

“抱……歉，女……士……”

水管工道着歉走进来，他的话音缓慢而嘶哑，像是碎沙石在喉咙中刮擦出的一阵声响，让妇人浑身不适。她偏过头借着室内的灯光瞄了一眼，那人左眼上方眉骨的位置有一道不长不短的疤痕，她有些害怕，将浴室门打开后，示意对方先进去。女人的丈夫在隔壁卧室里熟睡，鼾声隔着门板传来，水管工走到浴缸边看了看，回头望了一眼贴着门站立在那儿的女人。

“哪里……有……问题？”水管工的声音依旧像块粗糙的石头磨在木板上一般，浴室老旧的顶灯将橘黄色的光倾泻下来，在白瓷砖的地面投出影子。

妇人将睡裙裙摆拢在手里，挪步朝水管工走过去。有一瞬间，她似乎在水管工背光的脸上看见了一抹荧荧绿色，那点闪光转眼消逝，似乎只是一个幻觉。

“这里的下水口从早上开始就堵住了……”

有什么东西在逼仄的黑暗里簌簌作响，像幼芽钻破泥土时发出的声音——生长的声音。

紧接着，撕心裂肺的惨叫声和天际滚滚而来的雷声，一道划破了整个夜晚的宁静。

 

▼  
麦克雷到达第四大街790号时已经是下午1时，整个街区都被圈在黄色警戒线内，取证的侦查人员忙碌不息。他试图用一根上好的古巴雪茄向那位警长模样的人套个近乎然后进入案发现场，最终被对方无情地制止。

他踩着地上未干的雨水，去两条街外一家名叫红杉树的酒吧喝了两杯，睡了一个短暂的午觉，3点钟准时又回到了警戒区。

取证的警员和举着长枪短炮做现场报道的媒体都离开了，黄线外只留了两个看守现场的警察，正坐在警车里打盹。

麦克雷翻过警戒线，径直走进了公寓楼，楼里的居民全都紧急搬迁被安置在了第四大街的救助中心，大白天整栋楼安静得只能听见自己的脚步声。牛仔打开了415号房的门，客厅整洁光净，并无异样，通往浴室的那扇门半掩着，浓重的血液腥味从门缝中散发出来。他抬脚用鞋尖勾着门板挑开，原本白色的墙面地面像被泼了漆一般，被触目惊心的暗红色覆盖，麦克雷皱了皱眉头，没有走进去，只是探身朝里望，浴缸边有还留有两块白色区域，原本应该是尸体的位置，早些时候已经被警方带走。

他用手指触碰了一下离自己最近的那片血迹，血液已经全部干涸，他的视线顺着墙壁一路巡察，很快便发现门口墙壁上留着一些奇怪的痕迹，那是某种动物的抓痕，很深，穿透了白色涂料层，连灰色的混凝土都暴露了出来。

牛仔笃定了自己的猜测，他来到厨房的窗边，窗户和浴室里的那扇朝着同一个方向，楼下正对着警戒线划出的区域，还能看见那辆执勤的警车。他从腰间的扣带上抽出一支装有红色液体的密封玻璃管，从窗口直直丢了下去，液体从碎裂的容器中流出来，麦克雷贴在窗边静静等待，将子弹一一上膛。

那只“狼”很快出现在了视野里，从公寓楼的后侧绕出来，压低了身体穿过警戒线，踱到那滩液体边，用舌头细细舔舐。麦克雷的子弹瞄准“狼”的脑袋脱出枪口，这只野兽反应很快，它听见了从上方传来的细微上膛声，迅速错开身，子弹擦着它的毛发击中地面，在颈侧留下一串焦糊的味道。麦克雷也不给它太多反应时间，推开窗户跳到楼外侧的铁制楼梯上，围在颈侧的红色披肩被风吹开，在“狼”的视线里晃动着，像一面挑衅的旗帜。

猛兽发出低吼，伏底前肢蓄力，然后闪电般顺着墙面向上疾奔，眨眼便到达了四楼的位置，一跃朝麦克雷扑了过去。枪手一个战术翻滚闪开，紧接着跳下了十几级楼梯，屈膝缓冲的档口，朝在四楼平台扑了个空的“狼”放出一枪，子弹正中前爪腕骨，这下可彻底惹怒了它。麦克雷趁对方还在哀鸣时从三楼直接跳上了下面的警车车顶，然后顺着发动机盖翻下去用侧门挡住了自己的身形。那只“狼”跳至车的另一面，将头探进了车窗。

那两个正在打盹的警察被麦克雷跳车的震动惊醒，惺忪睡眼还没完全睁开，只见副驾驶那侧的车窗，探着一只比正常体型大了两三倍的狼形野兽，血盆大口里是差互的獠牙，正往外滴着腥臭的涎水。车内二人被吓得魂不附体，手脚并用朝后座爬去，副驾驶上的小警员动作慢了一步，最外层的制服被“狼”狠狠叼住。

枪声再次响起，打在了车前的仪表盘上，麦克雷担心误伤，没敢直接朝“狼”开枪，那只怪物松开嘴，一双血红的眼睛死死盯着对面车窗外的牛仔，左眼上方的疤痕显得格外狰狞。

“嘿，朝这儿看，你的对手是我。”

警车遭到枪击后，触发了自动防御程序，刺耳的警报声盘旋在整个街区上空。麦克雷又像逗引宠物一般，朝它吹了个短促的口哨，那只“狼”觉得受到了麦克雷的轻看，从车窗收回脑袋，顺着车侧移动到前盖的位置，上身一腾将两只前爪搁在金属外壳上，嘴里发出示威的吟啸。

“生气了？真是不好意思。”

“狼”再一次朝他扑来时，从街道对面那两栋公寓楼的夹缝间飞来一支箭矢，流星般扎进了怪物的侧肋，它嚎叫一声，重重摔在了挡风玻璃上。麦克雷还没来得及在心里感谢这位出手相助的神秘人，第二支箭矢就已经应声而至——那只箭是朝着他来的。好在枪手反应足够迅速，立刻朝车后躲闪，箭头射穿了他转身时扬起的披肩，摇摇荡荡勾着毛料半挂在上面。

麦克雷看着被生生勾坏了几根线头的披风，心疼地倒抽一口气，那只“狼”可不管牛仔的心情，拖着负伤的躯体，原地暴起妄图最后一搏，利爪朝麦克雷的后背挥上去，又被对方一个熟练的战术翻滚躲开，人没有捞到，却又在他的披肩上平添了三道长长的口子。

“操！！见鬼！”

牛仔大骂了一声，虽然没受皮外伤，但“狼”那一爪的力道也是够呛，他单膝跪在地上，强撑着身体擦去嘴角溢出来的鲜血，抬头便看见一支救命稻草般的箭劈开空气，逆着风呼啸而来，最后如麦克雷所愿穿透了怪物弓起的脊背。紧接着，那些箭矢暴雨侵袭般一支接一支飞来，有些瞄的是“狼”，也有些一目了然就是朝着牛仔去的。

“这家伙无差别攻击的？”麦克雷小声嘀咕了一句，一边继续与“狼”周旋，一边躲开流矢。

枪手看不见对方的位置，但对方的箭就像长了眼睛一般，根根都瞄准了薄弱甚至致命的地方——无论是“狼”还是麦克雷。那个神秘人就像一个失了控的杀戮机器，一次次从危险边缘将麦克雷拯救回来的同时，也在不停要他的命。牛仔试探性地朝那道夹缝间开了几枪，回应他的只有更密集的反攻。

“出来吧，我陪你玩玩。”

麦克雷抓住空隙朝“狼”放了一枪，低头看了眼所剩无多的子弹，提高了声音试着喊话引对方出来。那只“狼”被两人时不时的偷袭骚扰折磨，朝着麦克雷发疯似的怒号，而枪手此刻的兴趣全在那个迟迟不肯露面的弓箭手身上，根本懒得去管那只近乎精疲力竭的怪物。

十数秒后，一个身影出现在对面公寓楼的天台上，那人穿着一件黑色弓道服和袴，一边的袖管扎在蓝色腰带里，整个上身的左半边暴露在外，皮肤上盘踞着藏青色的龙形纹身，从胸口一路蔓延到腕间。弓手有着纯黑的头发，扬起的两鬓已经夹杂了些许灰白，被一根红色发带束在脑后，那抹红在高处的疾风中扬起又落下，衬着他云纹镶边的弓道服，宛如蔚蓝天际的一道霞光。

他举起持弓的左臂，又从后背的箭囊抽出一支箭来，用金属箭头在手背上快速一划，然后顺着那栋楼外置的排水管爬下来，垂直的墙壁在他的动作间竟像平地一般任他来去自如。弓手停在了二楼的位置，勾住水管的两腿猛地收紧，松开双手后搭箭并拉满弓弦，整个人稳稳固定在距离麦克雷二十多米的建筑外墙上。而那只“狼”突然像被注射了强心剂一般躁动起来，不顾重伤之身，径直朝弓手扑了过去。

箭矢与子弹是同时穿过怪物的脑袋的。庞大的尸体在弓手面前落下去，在地上挣动了两下便断气了，地上很快洇出一大滩血。

刚刚合作完成了一次精彩猎杀的两人，此刻隔空而对，手中的武器都直指对方，任谁稍微动一下手指都可能两败俱伤。

“我并不是很想知道你的箭和我的子弹到底谁更快，我想你应该也一样，弓手先生？”

麦克雷率先放下了枪，他一边开着玩笑一边将左轮插回枪袋，举起双手表示自己并无恶意。东方弓手紧绷的胳膊松弛下来，捏着弓弦的手指慢慢放开了，但眼神依旧死死锁定着麦克雷，充满警惕。他从二楼的位置轻巧一跃，落在地上，朝“狼”的尸体走过去。

“箭术不错。”

“你也一样。”弓手的声音拘谨而礼貌，带着轻微的日本口音。

麦克雷从自己的披风上拔下那支箭，发现了箭头上那个小小的声呐追踪器，他若有所悟，将箭递还到弓手面前。

“小红帽？”他在对方伸手来接时又把箭收了回去，捏着箭尾让它在空气中划出一道弧线，然后绕过弓手的颈侧，用箭身轻轻缠起对方脑后的红色发带。

弓手的眼神瞬间变得危险起来，抬手挥开麦克雷的同时将两人之间的距离拉开。

“失礼了。”麦克雷压低帽檐，欠了欠身，在对方戒备的注视下再次走近，把探测箭插回弓手的箭囊，“杰西•麦克雷，合作愉快。”

枪手从披肩下露出左手的机械臂，将另一边的皮手套摘下来，彬彬有礼地朝对方伸出右手。东方男人盯着他看了一会儿，最后只是礼节性地短暂触碰了一下，并没有说话，转身离开了。

脚步声跟了上来，弓手二话不说从箭囊抽出一支，拉弓与转身瞄准一步到位，锋利的箭头抵在了麦克雷的胸甲上，金属间擦出一声刺耳的鸣音。

“老兄，别激动。不愿意告诉我名字，至少，赔偿点修补费？”

牛仔把那件破得像布条一样的披肩抓在手里，很无辜地朝对方挥了挥。弓手放下武器斜睨了他一眼，虽然比他矮了半头，但眼里透出的神色却能让他切身感受到一股不可侵犯、不可动摇的倨傲气场。

这个眼神熟悉极了。

麦克雷有一瞬间的出神，而对面弓手皱了皱眉头，从衣兜里套出一叠钞票，数了五六张递给他，见对方没有要接的意思，直接把钱塞进了牛仔的胸甲夹缝。

“别跟着我。”

他丢下最后一句话，匆匆离开了，留下麦克雷在原地，一遍又一遍回忆那双似曾相识的眼睛。

 

▼  
麦克雷找了家定制服装的店铺，堪堪将披肩补回了原来的样子，然后看着手上多出来的好几百美金，决定回第四大街的红杉树酒吧喝点什么。

一楼大厅生意火爆，街区发生的惨案并没有影响人们过夜生活的心情，反而多了些来寻找新鲜刺激宣泄紧张的新面孔。

麦克雷一上二楼，就看到了坐在吧台最靠近楼梯位置的弓手，他换了一条金黄色云纹的发带，面前放着两瓶日式清酒，一瓶已经见底，一瓶喝了一半。弓手发现了他，将酒瓶挟在指间啜饮一口，朝他看了一眼。或许是酒精的缘故，那个眼神中少了先前拒人千里之外的防备，明显被酒吧的气氛熏得松软了几分。

没有哪个在吧台流连的酒鬼会像他一样好看了，麦克雷心想，然后走过去在弓手身边的位置坐下。

“晚上好，小红帽先生。”

“我不是。但是你？”他指了指麦克雷裹在肩头的红色披风。

“大款，有钱也不能像你这么用。”麦克雷答非所问，从口袋里掏出那几张百元大钞——之前弓手给他的那几张——指了指身后喧哗熙攘的赌桌，“玩几把？”

“没兴趣。”他抬头将剩下的半瓶灌进嘴里。

麦克雷看着他吞咽时上下翻动的喉结，抽出一根雪茄点上，又问道：“那请你喝几杯？”

弓手没有说话。

“不说话我就当你默认了？”

麦克雷喊酒保点单的时候，借着倾身的姿势贴近弓手的耳边，压低声音说了一句：“你瞒不过我的，格林现在都不给小红帽配猎人的吗？”

弓手的眉头又纠结在了一起，他举起送到面前的那杯波本威士忌，盯着里面琥珀色的酒液：

“和你有关系吗？”

“我是野猎的人。”

弓手果然瞬间变了脸色，麦克雷按住了他要去取弓的手：

“冷静点，弓箭手先生，别老是用这个指着人，我都要被你弄出尖锐恐惧症了。”

“自讨苦吃。”

“我以前也是格林的，很难想象吧。”

“你以为我会相信？”

“无所谓了，现在是自由之身，好极了。”麦克雷对他举了举杯，朝空气做了个碰杯的动作，“你很像我很多年前见过的一个人。”

弓手竟然笑了一下：“这么老套的说辞？是什么西部电影里的惯用台词吗？”

突如其来的反唇相讥，打了麦克雷一个措手不及，他并不是第一次在人际交往中吃瘪，但弓手严丝合缝、油盐不进的全方位防御态度的确让他大感挫败。

他还没想好怎么反击弓手的嘲弄扳回一成，就被楼下传来的嘈杂声打断了。

“怪——怪物啊——”有人在呼救。

弓手迅速起身拾起放在吧台上的蓝色长弓，和麦克雷一起跑下楼去，冲出酒吧大门的瞬间，一道黑色的影子流窜而过，看身形是“狼”没错，却比正常成年的“狼”小了一圈。他朝同样警戒全开的麦克雷交换了一个眼神，对方将雪茄叼进嘴里，眯着双眼望向街角无边无尽的黑暗里，从枪袋拔出左轮手枪拉开保险栓：

“790号那个案子看来有点意思。”牛仔吐出烟雾，“这里是不会出现编制内的猎人了，不好意思，小红帽先生，又要麻烦你和我这个野生猎人合作一下了。”

“案发现场碰头。”

弓手没给他一秒钟反应时间，顺着酒吧外墙就爬上了楼顶，然后很快消失在夜幕下。

“靠，这不公平！”牛仔恨恨抱怨了一句，也只能乖乖撒开腿朝790号公寓楼跑过去，“你怎么跟我一个老同僚一样，动不动就要徒手攀岩？”

 

\- TBC -


	8. Chapter 8

▼  
麦克雷满脑子都是尝试与弓手社交结果莫名落败一筹的不甘，他拼了命地奔跑，这回你输定了，小红帽先生，他想着，无论如何也要赢他一次。

他已经很久没有过这样被挑高到近乎顶峰的斗志了，过去这几年的回忆仿佛全都是浸泡在劣质酒液中的，罪恶的赏金，Motel肮脏泛潮的床铺与女人的身体，昏聩又怠惰。晚风里夹杂着血腥味迎面而来，穿梭过耳鬓，有一瞬间，他似乎觉得自己回到了刚进暗影的岁月，被力量充盈的年轻躯体，可以支撑他不知疲倦地狂奔，攻克一个又一个艰难险境。

这样突然焕发的活力只维持到了麦克雷进入415号房客厅，他推开浴室门，看见弓箭手半蹲在窗沿，正在检查案发现场的外墙。

“太慢了。”弓手从窗户前窄长的平台上跳进室内，绕开浴缸边的血迹，朝麦克雷看了一眼，嘴角竟然带着一丝捉摸不透的笑意。

“你……你这是对我能力的……严重质疑……”麦克雷撑在门框上弯着腰喘气，一边用眼神向弓手提出毫无威慑力的警告，同时又在心里数落自己——长期不锻炼真是个要命的软肋。

“实话实说而已。”弓箭手不再去看他，转身去检查浴缸的下水口，语气里透出不屑。

麦克雷平复了呼吸，又被对方勾起点蠢蠢欲动的好胜心，他走过去看着忙前忙后的弓手，贴近他后背，伸手支在墙上，对方比自己矮了半头，他几乎可以将他包裹进怀里，他的视线饶有兴趣地跃过弓手肩头，锁定在下颌骨的曲线上：

“有什么发现吗？”

“这栋楼只有这一家是外置水管。”

弓手敏锐地发现了麦克雷心里那点使坏的小心思，在麦克雷妄图再凑近一步的时候，闪身躲开了，他灵巧地翻过窗口，落在外面的铁制楼梯上。

麦克雷的心刚升腾起来又坠落下去——这个人总能精准地在某些事情上让他这个为所欲为惯了的人无法为所欲为，不得所期，他只好自我安慰地摊了摊手，踏进浴缸里，趴在窗口看向弓手：

“所以我们胆大心细的小红帽先生有什么高见？”

“根据物业中心负责人的证词，遇害者在昨天下午2时左右报修，说上午水管开始堵塞。”弓手顺着水管快速爬到一楼，抬头朝麦克雷继续道，他的声音充满和他本人气质相仿的克制，在午夜空旷的街道里显得更低沉了，“水管直接通向地面的窨井，我在你来之前试了在楼上放水，出口是有水流出来的。”

“也就是说，堵塞之后直到现在，某个时间点，水管其实已经被疏通了。”

“没错，并且，这里的窨井上沾有血迹；这个时间点，一定在案发当时或是之前。”

麦克雷扶正了牛仔帽，低头沉吟片刻，然后也翻出了浴室窗户，顺着铁架梯走到弓手身边：

“正常觅食杀人，为什么把事情搞得这么复杂？”

“中级‘狼’，它玩不出太复杂的阴谋，大多还是出于满足本能。”弓手陷入了沉默，目光顺着排水管朝上又描摹一遍。

“如果说堵塞水管是为了能够进入猎物的家门，那再次疏通是为了……”

“它想让血流下去。”

两个人异口同声说出了答案，麦克雷看了弓手一眼，发现对方也在看自己，视线交汇的瞬间，他们互相给了对方一个笑容。

“弓手先生，跟您合作总是非常愉快。”

弓手罕见的笑容令麦克雷有些头晕目眩，他能感觉到自己那颗蛰伏已久的心在加速躁动，竟有些紧张对方下一秒会否又开启拒绝和平交流的模式。幸运的是，弓手这一次没有再冷脸以待，和谐友好的气氛一直维持了下去，虽然弓手没有做出太多回应，但他也同样没有抗拒牛仔的示好，只是略略点了下头，就蹲下身去，掀开了排水管出口引向的窨井盖。

下水道的阴潮气息混着血液特有的浓重铁锈味溢出井口，随之而来的，还有一道快如闪电的黑影。弓手似是早有准备，他一脚踹在麦克雷后腰上将他踢出了那只“狼”的扑食范围，自己借着反作用向后一跃，抓住头顶铁架梯的栏杆猛力一提，翻身来到一楼二楼间的转角平台，从背后抽出箭来，拉弓瞄准，一击射穿了野兽的心脏。麦克雷被弓手踢得往前趔趄了好几步，回身时努力维持住平衡，掏枪朝正挣扎着妄图拼死一击的“狼”补了两枪，子弹精准地射进颅骨。

“躲在这儿了……”麦克雷吹了声口哨，将左轮插回枪袋，然后手撑着后腰用力揉了几下，“你下脚轻点啊，哪来这么大力气。”

弓手从楼梯上跳下来，低身检查野兽的尸体，是一只还未成年的“狼”，看体型，正是酒馆前逃掉的那只。

“不重点，你现在已经死了。”

“它的第一攻击目标可是你啊，小红帽先生。”

弓手没有继续理睬他，顺井壁的爬梯而下来到下水道底端的水泥平台上，牛仔跟上他的步伐也跳了下来，见对方从衣兜取出应急手电，正沿着墙壁的血迹搜寻。

“不管怎么说，这下我又欠你个人情了。”麦克雷低沉懒散的声音在潮湿阴暗的隧道里扩散出空旷的回音，“怎么样，一会儿搞定了继续回红杉树喝酒？”

“能搞定再说。”

手电光束扫过一排排长满苔藓与霉垢的墙砖，最后停留在贴近地面的一个窟窿上，光柱照射进洞口时，里面传来窸窣的怪声，弓手将手电叼在嘴中，右手持着箭头对准了左掌心，锋利的金属还未嵌入皮肉，就被麦克雷拦下了。

牛仔眯起了双眼，机械臂握住了弓手的右腕，冰冷而坚硬：“你的血很宝贵，别浪费在这里。”

麦克雷从扣带上抽出另一只玻璃管，将它打碎在洞口的地面上，那里面的红色液体已经有些凝固了，颜色也不如先前那么鲜艳，但还是很快引起了异动，黢黑的洞口处亮起了星星点点的光，微渺的绿色荧光，成双成对，朝手电光的方向移动着，从黑暗中逐渐脱显出原形——

四只幼年“狼”，从洞口一拥而上，扑在那滩血液上饥渴地舔食。

四只幼崽发出餍足的“呜呜”声，东方人已经拉满的弓弦并没有松开，他望着那几个小小的身影挤成毛绒绒的一团，眉头纠结在一起。

隧道里静得只能听见两人的呼吸声，与那些幼“狼”进食的声响，牛仔发现了弓手的表情，给自己的手枪填满子弹，笑着问他：

“不忍心？”

“……”

“对敌人手软，只会招致灾难。正义可不会伸张自己——靠自己争取的。”麦克雷用上好膛的左轮枪管敲了敲机械臂的金属外壳。

“不是。”

弓手闭上双眼重又将弓撑满，却再一次被一个力道制住，牛仔一手按下他的弓，抬起了那柄手枪，藏在帽檐下的暖褐色瞳孔里似乎凝聚着危险的红光。

“但是，怎么说我都是个猎人，让一位小红帽亲自动手杀狼，说出去会对不起我的赏金的。”

枪声撕裂了下水道内幽邃的死寂。

 

▼  
“所以我们还去不去红杉树了？之前还没喝几口就被打断了。”

“我没时间陪你消遣，明早还要去分部汇报任务。”

“嘿，你太认真了点。第一次出任务？”

“不是。”

“那是第一次碰到这种‘小家伙’？”

“嗯。”

“你进格林没多久吧？但看着不像生手啊。”

“以前杀人，现在杀狼。”

“对人不心软，对‘狼’下不去手了吗？”麦克雷跟着弓手爬回地面，有一句没一句地搭话，然后笑着点燃一根雪茄，任晚风卷走烟雾。

“人有时候，比野兽还不如。”

“也对，人和野兽，本质上的确没多少区别，都是混蛋。”麦克雷表示赞同，他的声音低了下去，沉默了一会儿又道，“你不仅仅是小红帽吧？这么能打。”

“嗯，兼任猎人。”

“哇哦，稀有物种里的稀有物种啊！总部竟然真的允许你一个人出来执行任务，不简单。”

弓手没有搭牛仔的话茬，又摆出了一张冷脸，闷头朝前加快步伐。

“好好，你们组织的工作机密对吧，那我换个问题。”

麦克雷三两步赶上来，伸手握住了弓手的左腕：

“你一直这样吸引‘狼’吗？”

他的指尖抚过对方掌心掌背那些浅淡的疤痕，不同于机械手臂，牛仔的右手是温暖而粗糙的，覆着枪茧的手指与皮肤相触竟让弓手感到了些许的宽慰。

“我的血液天生感应力偏弱，吸引力较强。这样做，能让短板的影响最小化，过于被小红帽血液吸引的‘狼’，是最容易现身并露出破绽的。”

“所以你靠这个协助你感应。”麦克雷松开了对方的手，在他的箭囊里抽出一支与自己的披风有过一段亲密接触的探测箭。

“它叫‘音’。”弓手说出了一个日语词。

“很好听的名字，如果能有幸知道你的名字，就更好了。”

弓手在牛仔略略期待的眼神中停下了脚步，转身走进了面前的旅馆，麦克雷在他身后有些懊恼地按了按宽檐帽，跟着推开了玻璃门。

非常遗憾，街区这唯一一家条件稍好的旅馆已经满客，麦克雷听闻后倒是心情颇好，他将一把钥匙勾在食指上转了几圈，趴在柜台上朝弓手笑道：

“不介意的话，和我上去勉强一晚？”

弓手投来一个极度怀疑的眼神。

“我两天前就到这里了，订了几晚房间，就在楼上。”

弓手撇了撇嘴角，又投来一个极度拒绝的眼神。

一刻钟后，弓手乖乖跟在牛仔身后上楼了。附近的所有旅店，因为街区这两天的惨案，不是关门就是歇业，拒绝接收外来客人。

他走近逼仄的小房间，将弓与箭囊靠墙放在门口，麦克雷脱下披风和胸甲挂在衣架上，捞起被子对弓手指了指靠窗那张又窄又矮的木床，而自己把被子往空间本就狭窄的地上铺开，鞋子都没脱就裹进了被子里。

弓手在床边坐下，看着已经传出轻微鼾声的牛仔，长长呼出一口气，轻轻摇了摇头，他脱去小腿上的护甲，面着窗户的方向躺下，窗帘坏了几个挂钩，有一半趿拉着垂下来，没法拉严，月光就这么从缝隙照进来，打在他面前的床单上。

“麦克雷。”

这是他第一次叫枪手的名字。

“你可以叫我半藏。”

“半藏……”麦克雷在半梦半醒中咀嚼这两个音节，然后喃喃道，“但愿你不是……岛田半藏……”

半藏原本阖着的双眼猛地睁开，那道月光和刚刚一样亘在他面前，前一秒还是清冷而温柔的——

这一刻，却仿若一把泛出寒光的刀刃。

 

麦克雷第二天醒来时，房间里空空如也，弓手人不在了，连带着他的武器也不在了。留下的只有睡了一夜地板后的浑身酸痛，和一个记忆模糊的名字——半藏。

他揉着脑袋去洗漱间打理自己，一边将这个名字重复了一遍又一遍，壁挂钟的秒针跟着走了一圈又一圈，这个名字和他需要寻找的一个名字一模一样，连凭空消失无从联络的尿性也都丝毫无异，但他本能抗拒将他们划上等号。

牛仔顶着沉重的脑袋下楼来到餐室时已经是上午十点，偌大的餐厅里只坐着一位顾客，那件黑色弓道服让麦克雷瞬间清醒了过来。

他没走。

麦克雷告诉自己的第一句话。那个叫半藏的弓箭手，那个似乎有着某种魔力，时时刻刻都能吸引他目光的东方人。他就在眼前。

牛仔摘下了帽子，将它扣在椅背上，朝半藏道早安。半藏抬头看着他坐下，将盛着煎蛋吐司的瓷碟推到他面前。

“你起太迟了，错过了早餐供应。”半藏的眼睛看向了其他地方，“我借了这里的厨房，你也勉强吃吧。”

“所以你是在还昨晚借住的人情吗？”麦克雷听出了这个昨天刚从自己嘴里说出来的句式，笑着问道，“那看来救命之恩还是要用酒来还你了，半藏。”

弓手听到这个名字，身体明显僵了一下，他的手在桌布下暗暗捏紧，像是在忍耐着什么。

“接下来有什么打算？”

“早上我去州分部提交报告，接到了新任务，在俄克拉荷马。”

“一起吗，小红帽先生？我算是沾了你的光了，以后都不用去黑市买情报了，省下好一笔钱。”

半藏似乎已经习惯了这个谈不上熟悉，却也不能算陌生的牛仔不偏不倚闯进他视线，或是成日的形影相从——尽管他们才认识不到24小时——轻轻点了下头表示默许。

牛仔很快解决了弓手为他准备的早饭，他将最后一块吐司塞进嘴里，拾起垫在碟子下的餐巾，抬眼看着对方，眉目间溢着轻快的愉悦感。

“岛田半藏。”

一直看着桌布边沿镂空花纹的弓箭手开口了。

麦克雷的餐叉掉在了盘子上，金属与陶瓷碰撞在一起，发出短促却刺耳声响的同时，两人的视线对接，他们都能从对方的眼里看见稍显冰冷的戒备。

“你说……什么？”

“我就是岛田半藏。我要知道你和这个名字的所有恩怨，你得告诉我一个真相。”

 

\- TBC -


	9. Chapter 9

▼  
“二十多年前，美国西南部有个地下帮派，曾经和你们岛田家有过生意来往，叫死局帮。”

“嗯，我知道。可是二十年前他们已经在格林的行动中被剿灭了。”

“很荣幸，我也在列。”麦克雷对岛田半藏竖起一根手指，用自嘲的语气笑道，“不过，我和你之间的事，跟岛田与死局帮之间的恩怨并无牵连，而是和十年前花村的龙神祭典有关。”

半藏猛地从桌前站起身来，平整的桌布被他捏得皱起。

麦克雷用餐巾将嘴擦净，示意对方稍安勿躁：“冷静，先听我说完。当时在祭典上‘死去’的那个青年，岛田源氏，你的胞弟，曾经是我的同寮。不，应该说我曾经是他的同寮，毕竟我现在是个净身出户的穷光蛋。”

“说重点。”意识到自己失态的半藏，又恢复了平日里一贯的冷静，抿着嘴角端坐下来。

“你进格林的时候，暗影以及它直属的行动组先锋队已经不复存在很久了……”

麦克雷点起雪茄，说了一个又臭又长的故事。

从自己如何进入暗影的发家史，到暗影调查岛田家的一路受阻，再到如何在龙神祭典救回源氏，最后线索又是如何中断。期间夹杂不少夸大其词的细节描述与俗套低劣的玩笑，但全程半藏听得都很认真。

“总而言之，你是现在唯一存活的证人，岛田家与格林的交易，你是亲历者，这就是我寻找你的原因——只要你说出当年的交易者，等着他的就是法院的判决。”

“但我不知道。”

“什么……？！”

“我不知道他是谁。”半藏垂眸摇了摇头。

这句话从半藏的口中平稳地吐出，对面的麦克雷用双手掩住了脸，他闷在手心发出一声怪异的低吟，接着变成了令人悚然的笑，他从手掌中仰起头畅怀大笑，笑声的尾音里带着宿命般的悲意。

“你也不知道……哈哈哈，你也不知道……”

麦克雷魔怔般反复念叨同一句话，半藏看着他失魂落魄的模样皱起眉头，接着一把抓过枪手的披肩将他从座位上拎到面前一拳砸在他的下颌骨上。

“你冷静点。”

“到底是谁不冷静？！”麦克雷被揍了一拳后突然吼出声来，他顾不得脸上传来的钝痛，反手揪住了弓手的衣领，抡起拳头，“我他妈找了你整整七年，岛田半藏，结果你说你不知道？”

“杰西•麦克雷！！”

半藏架住了对方落下来的手腕，提高声音喊他的名字，另只手拾过桌上的茶杯，朝牛仔脸上泼过去。已经冷透的茶水从麦克雷的领口滑进去，他呆立在原地，死死盯着半藏的眼睛，他想从中读出些什么，玩笑或是不屑，但那双黑色眸子里只有山崩地裂都难以撼动的坚韧，同样正锁定着自己。麦克雷慢慢松开了半藏，这个向来处世从容的牛仔，此刻身体像被抽走了灵魂一般失去支撑，滑坐在椅子上，整个人塌陷下去。

“当时我还未正式接任家主，那笔单子的东家我只知道是格林的人。按照协定，我们本应该在祭典的第二天当面交易，但祭典当天发生了意外，后面的事你也都知道了，我叛族了。”半藏也松开了麦克雷，坐回位置，将面前一块干净的餐巾递给他。

“抱歉，是我太……冲动了。”麦克雷接过餐巾把脸上的水渍抹去，语气彻底软了下来。

“我加入格林，一部分是因为源氏的劝说和引荐，另一部分原因，就是找出这个幕后黑手。但整个格林范围太大，目标又在暗处，各种线索都没什么很清晰的头绪。”

“阿斯尼卡。当时我们所有的推测都指向他，但他没有留下任何直接证据，知道内情的证人也都死光了。”麦克雷的声音突然低沉下去，半藏看见他的拳头攥紧了，“包括先锋队以及暗影那些知情的战友。”

“所以你才需要我的证词。然而现在一切可能都要推翻重来了。”

“没错。”牛仔暗自叹了口气，又无奈地笑了笑，“不过这样看来你也是被利用了，源氏那小子可是恨了你以及岛田家有一段时间。你得好好跟他解释一下啊。”

“家事就不劳你烦神了。”半藏抱起胳膊没好气道。

麦克雷很识趣地比了个OK的手势：“好了，岛田先生，所以让我们结束一切徒劳的争执，至少你的证词可以笃定格林中有内鬼的事实；而我的线索，也可以帮你缩小调查对象的范围，两全其美不是吗？”

“嗯。”半藏点了点头，抬头看着麦克雷，“这算是暂时结盟？”

“毕竟我们有着同一个目标。现在你我各执拼图的一半，而它们契合得天衣无缝。”麦克雷将被茶水泼息的雪茄按在餐盘里，光洁的瓷面上留下烟灰色的污渍，“就像我说的，与你合作总是很愉快——这一次，我也同样很期待。”

半藏挑了挑眉毛，不置可否，麦克雷在弓手的嘴角看见了一丝难以察觉的笑容。

“半藏，我找了你七年。一点蛛丝马迹都追踪不到，我从来没想过原来是你的个人信息被格林保护起来了。”

“别为你的办事能力低下找理由。”

“……”

熟悉的油盐不进模式。麦克雷的话又被半藏堵了个结实，牛仔认命的同时竟有些欣慰，这个“小小的风波”似乎并没有对两人之间的关系造成太大影响——还是和往常一般糟糕——但幸好没有变得更糟糕。

“不管怎么说……或许我们真的是命中注定会遇见的。”

半藏显然对这么浪漫化的说辞无法苟同，然而他也不得不承认，看到麦克雷的情绪恢复如常，让他稍稍松了口气。那样消沉又有些神经质的牛仔完全出乎他的意料，他相信这件事的背后，一定还有更多的隐情，但是麦克雷并没有和盘托出。

他从心底隐隐感知自己不愿看到那样的麦克雷——他希望面前这个枪手永远都能轻轻松松地喝着他的波本，抽他的机卷雪茄或是大卫•杜夫，开他爱开的过时玩笑，挎着他的左轮手枪像个真真正正的牛仔那样大杀四方。

半藏被自己脑中冒出的这个想法吓了一跳，他只是个暂且同道的陌生人，他对自己说道，保持警惕，时刻戒备。

“所以现在？你还是按原计划，先去俄克拉荷马？”

“这个任务完成后，我尽快申请调回总部。”

“我跟你一起回苏黎世吧。”

“嗯，收集证据的事，回总部后我会联系你另作计划。”

麦克雷点头应允，上楼收拾行李准备退房。他上楼取走自己为数不多的家当，路过浴室时对着那面挂着不少裂纹与水渍的镜子笑了一下，将宽檐帽与披肩调整到合适的位置，十分满意当下的精神状态，吹着口哨拾阶而下。

他的思绪在自己哼出的走调音符间变得不受把控，他甚至开始猜测以半藏的性格，会不会又一言不发地冷然离去，然后于某个他做梦也意想不到的时间地点出现在面前——

弓手安静地站在旅馆玻璃门外，店主家养的蓝白英短正趴在门口晒太阳，它撑直身体伸了个懒腰，向侧面躺下去，压在半藏的鞋面上。麦克雷走过楼梯转角将钥匙丢给店主，撑在柜台上隔着玻璃看半藏的背影。

自己之前总仗着身高优势，理所当然地认为对方身量较之自己小了一圈，而现在站远了看，倒发现弓手并无半点细弱之姿，紧实的肩膀暴露在衣襟外，还有覆着纹身但肌肉线条依旧清晰可见的左臂，挺直的脊背与双腿，窄而有力的腰胯。

想法有点危险了。

麦克雷适时打住自己要命的臆想，他换了个姿势，背靠在墙边继续明目张胆地观察。

迫近正午的阳光倾泻而下，在半藏的黑发上洒上一层金橘色，他侧低过头看着赖在自己鞋上打盹的猫，极认真地看了一会儿，然后缓缓蹲下身，托着它的身体，小心将脚抽出来，又轻轻将它放回地面。小家伙舒服地动了动身子，弓手没有立刻起身，蹲在那只蓝白英短边，用配戴着黑色七分缘的那只手，触了触它柔软的皮毛，但最终没忍心完全将手掌贴上去打扰小家伙的美梦，只是堪堪浮在绒毛外抚摸了片刻。

麦克雷看着那个差点一脚踹断自己腰椎的弓手这副谨慎的模样，忍不住笑了。

接着，他发现弓手也弯起了唇角。

麦克雷的脑中又浮出那道蓝色的身影，与此刻一般，同自己只是一道玻璃之隔，他们有着同样令人难忘的眼睛，但那人留在牛仔脑海内的只余模糊的一瞥，如梦似幻，在牛仔想要记起时淡去，又在他想忘却时逐渐描摹出形神。

半藏站起身时，麦克雷才把自己从过往虚幻的浮想与现下长久的凝视中拉扯出来，他推开门，半藏抬头看了他一眼，从牛仔的笑意中发现了自己方才的一举一动似乎都被看在眼里了，他微皱着眉头拉紧胸前的箭囊挎带，走进屋檐外的阳光里。

“不得不说，你有时候意外的……可爱？”麦克雷追上半藏的步伐，机械左臂顺水推舟搭在对方肩头，半开玩笑道。

“……”半藏沉默着推开麦克雷的手。

“对人也可爱点就更好了。”

“快走，别废话。”

牛仔将胳膊叠在脑后，被弓手加快的步伐甩在身后。麦克雷跟在后面悠闲地晃着，心满意足地欣赏了半藏耳尖变红的全部过程。

 

▼  
两人就去俄克拉荷马州该选择哪种交通工具的问题相互争执了不下二十分钟，半藏坚持认为飞机最为便捷省时，但被麦克雷以俄克拉荷马夏季多发雷暴为理由拒绝。

“预报根本没有显示，你是用肉眼预知天气的吗？”半藏举着手里的通讯器，点开天气界面捅到麦克雷面前。

“我在附近这几个州呆了将近二十年，你什么都可以选择不信，这点你不能不信我。”麦克雷摊摊手，一脸难得的严肃，“坐火车。”

“没那么多时间给你拖延，我还有任务，火车绝对不行。飞机。”

“火车。”

“飞机。”

“最快的高速列车不会比飞机慢太久的，拜托了，半藏。”

“你跟我说实话。”半藏突然停下了脚步，站在原地，双手抱在胸前。

“……什么实——”

“你很不正常。”半藏直接打断了他，斩钉截铁。

“可能是……天气太热了。”牛仔摘下宽檐帽对着自己的领口装模作样扇了几下，顾左右而言他。

半藏略微歪着脑袋，眼里满满地透露出“你现在说的屁话我一个字都不会信”的讯息。

“我没法上飞机……”牛仔见形势严峻，避无可避，只好挠着脑袋老实交代了，“我是通缉犯。六千万啊，我宁可送个便宜给你。”

“通缉犯就能上高速列车了？”半藏挑起眉毛露出怀疑的神色。

“我坐车顶，你总不能……让我挂在飞机起落架上。”

半藏看着对方一脸无辜的神情，一阵头疼。最后半藏无奈做出了让步，两人转道向最近的火车站出发。

“死局帮留下来的陈年老账？”

“不止。”麦克雷在半藏的注视下从站台外的围挡设施翻进来，四下寻找一会儿能跳上车顶的高处，“暗影保得了我，野猎可保不了。”

“你自己小心。”

半藏看牛仔顺着天桥爬到了铁轨边的一根立柱上，将自己的身形藏在巡逻人员的视线死角里后，便转身上车了。

这趟短暂的旅途，他没能像往常一样拥有一个安稳的浅眠，他阖着眼坐在位置上，不知道麦克雷是什么时候安全到达车顶的，甚至不知道他是否成功到达了车顶。

等他睁开眼时，高速列车已经飞驰在俄克拉荷马州的地界之内，外面下了不小的雨，雨珠因为列车的疾速行进在车窗上划出一道道向后飞逝的水痕。

出站时，麦克雷已经站在出口外了，整个人像从水里捞出来的，棕色的湿发与胡子被淋成一绺一绺贴在脸颊上，水珠汇聚在发尖滴下去，洇入领口的布料，显得极其滑稽。

“我说什么来着，这地方天气肯定要糟。”

牛仔摘下帽子，将积聚在帽顶的水倒去，抬手盖在半藏头上，又脱下墨西哥披肩拧了拧，用半干的披肩大致擦了擦自己的头发，他那块宝贝披肩被拧得皱成一团，顶在牛仔脑袋上像块饱受蹂躏的抹布。

牛仔的落魄相让半藏没能忍住笑容，他压低了帽檐遮住自己的脸，却还是被麦克雷发现了：

“还有没有人性了？！”

这种欲言又止的笑让麦克雷感到羞窘，尽管他知道半藏并无恶意，但在弓手面前露出这么糟糕的形象，令他那张被常年阳光晒成麦色的脸上透出一层罕见的绯红。

牛仔的反应让半藏莫名收获了一些报复的快感。

半藏微渺的幸灾乐祸转瞬即逝，立刻言归正传：“我先去分部交接，你去订个旅馆。要两个单人间。”

“一会儿怎么汇合？”

“旅馆地址发到我行动电话上。”半藏在屏幕上打出一串数字，麦克雷飞速记下来。

麦克雷揉揉半干不湿的头发，看着半藏渐行渐远，直到对方的背影淹没在人群里。

“操，我的帽子啊！” 

 

半藏赶到分部，飞快完成了交接，这次的任务，是一宗“狼”群体行动的案件，比以往棘手，好在现在多了个可以称得上专业的人搭档。他坐在计程车上翻看案情简述，衣兜里传来短讯的提示音。

“From 麦克雷

西五街 177号 橄榄枝旅店  
小红帽先生，我们很遗憾地通知您，只剩一间单人间了:-)

半藏看着最后那个微笑的表情，揉了揉太阳穴，按着键盘回复。

“From 小红帽先生

没有别家旅店了？

麦克雷坐在旅店外的露天咖啡座叼着雪茄，把半藏的短讯看了一遍又一遍，心情十足十的好。

“From 麦克雷

定金都交了，勉强一下吧，住不了几天  
请你喝酒作为赔偿

牛仔噼里啪啦打完字，刚刚点下发送键，面前拢过来一个阴影。他抬起头，视线直接被一顶宽檐帽盖成漆黑一片，他从椅子上直起身，把帽子移回头顶，半藏正站在他面前，居高临下看着自己。

弓手瞄了眼手中握着的行动电话，开口道：

“别想着喝酒了，这次是群体作案，得小心了。”

 

\- TBC -


	10. Chapter 10

▼  
半藏有时固执得让人头疼，对待公事的态度尤其如此，比牛仔预估的还要刻板守旧。弓手就像一台精准严密的仪器，一旦认定了某道程序，便会毫无差错地执行，高质高效，却也决不给自己留下任何回转余地，严格到令人生畏。

纵然麦克雷心底对他有不少好感，并且某种程度说来，他也大约能猜出这种近乎偏执的心态由何而来，但他还是觉得只有把弓手按在门后狠狠揍上几拳，才能排解他此时此刻堵在胸中的那股躁郁。

“我简直不敢相信你会叛族。离经叛道，这根本不是你的风格。”麦克雷面带笑意恨恨地咬牙，仿佛跟嘴里的雪茄结下了什么血海深仇。

半藏皱起了眉头，这句嘲讽有些揭他伤疤的挑衅意味，甚至刻薄，他坐在床边，低矮的单人床没比前一夜第四大街那家旅馆里的床宽敞太多，但看起来总算不那么脏乱差了，他打磨擦拭着箭刃，虽然感觉有些被冒犯，却没有像往常一样立即与麦克雷针锋相对：

“那是我应付的代价。”半藏停下了手上的动作，眼里平静一片，或许还有一定比例的怅然，“我不想和你吵架，但是诱饵必须是我去做——这是我应尽的责任。”

麦克雷这一次没有成功挑动出剑拔弩张的局面，说实话，他总是暗暗期待弓手的怒火，这个看着格外隐忍克制的东方人，事实上在某些角度说来，脾气臭得可以，从两人确定暂时合作的关系后，争执时有发生，相互斗嘴抬杠更是充斥了他们80％的交流时间，他俩就像一对命里注定的冤家，总是在各种荦荦大端或细枝末节中展现出不太对付的岐见，以至于根本无法心平气和坐下来好好说话。

然而就是这样的弓手，恼怒时总让麦克雷有种怦然的新奇，对方扬着眉、眯起狭长好看的双眼审视自己时，那目光会令牛仔滋生出小学男生恶作剧成功般的满足感。

别那么幼稚，麦克雷，你得有点分寸。

他精确捕捉到了半藏眼里的失神，沉稳的枪手有些过意不去，开始对某个冥顽乖张的牛仔小子告诫道。

“这是群体作案，不像之前那么容易对付。要是不小心让格林折损一名小红帽——尤其还是兼任猎人的稀有品种——我的通缉令可又得加码不少了。”

“你也应该知道稀有品种不是那么容易折损的。”

“我们对这群‘敌人’可是一点都不了解啊，低级还是高级，公的或是母的，三只、四只、甚至十只二十只，一切皆有可能。”麦克雷靠在门框上，随着话语间短暂的停顿，依次竖起手指。

“你没有次次代替我的义务，这样严重影响我的本职工作。并且说到底，我们根本不从属于同一个组织，无论如何也轮不到野猎来当诱饵。”

“猎人死了，可以很快找到常人再训练；小红帽不一样，死去一个，要再等一个新的小红帽诞生、长大、受训出师，付出的时间与精力代价太大了。即使我现在只是个编制外的二流猎人，但尽力保全小红帽，是烙在我骨髓里的首要职责。”

麦克雷停顿了片刻，又补充了一句：

“我真的很不想提起‘职责’这个词，但这都是实话。”

他走到床边和半藏并排坐下，侧头认真盯住他，对方感受到牛仔的视线，抬头毫不躲闪地对视回来，在看到麦克雷难得严肃的神情时，一向运行良好的程序似乎头一次遇到了卡壳，他深色眸子里出现了微弱动摇，却迟迟没有开口让步。

“我清楚你作为猎人的觉悟，在此之外，你首先是个小红帽——是格林最重视的那部分人中的一员。”

他们各执己见的同时，又透过微妙的表情变幻互相刺探着对方心里的算盘，眉间显露着不相上下的复杂神色。麦克雷看出半藏仍在犹疑，语气放得更缓了：

“即便不是为了格林，就当为你自己，一旦你丢了性命，一切就结束了。”他说完，伸手扶住弓手的肩膀，恳求般轻轻摇晃了一下，东方人微凉干燥的皮肤让掌心的热度冷却下来。

“在没抓到幕后黑手前，你大概已经习惯了想方设法放逐自己甚至透支自己，这种心情我能理解，半藏。”

你不懂。半藏心说。

看着至亲陨落于眼前，看着自己朝夕相伴的容身之所分崩离析。

半藏的眉睫低垂下来，再抬眼时，却在麦克雷脸上看见片刻的失落闪烁而过，短暂，但是清晰可辨——似曾相识，弓手有些惊讶，他竟能从中感到共鸣，尽管他并不知道这份失落背后藏着怎样一个故事。

这个奇怪的男人，在与自己素不相识的时候，就因为种种机缘巧合，已经和自己成为过未曾谋面的生意伙伴，也成为过立场相对的冤家死敌；明明相遇如此短暂，却似乎已经贯穿了他的生命。

先前的叙述中，麦克雷只是轻描淡写地提及过死局帮与暗影的覆灭，有些事情牛仔没打算坦白，半藏一直清楚这一点，他也没兴趣过问太多。但此刻他确确实实对这个牛仔产生了好奇，想了解更多他的经历，他想知道他的过去。

你是否也有无法原谅自己的一刻？

生如流水，你我之渺小，仅是淘浪中匆匆擦肩的一粟。

你是否也曾在这洪流中颠沛转徙，忧惧彷徨过呢？

 

▼  
半藏最后作出了妥协，枪手如愿以偿担下了诱饵的重任。不过他们需要一些新鲜的小红帽血液，麦克雷在半藏又一次想划开皮肤之前抓住了他的手，短刃割在牛仔的机械臂上，留下一道不深不浅的痕迹。

“你又这样了，”麦克雷抬头看着站在面前的半藏，机械臂收紧了，半藏吃痛地吸了口气，“一定要对自己这么狠心？”

他盯着半藏抿起的嘴唇，那副不愿开口却沉默着抗议的模样让麦克雷莫名有些心醉神迷。他眼底暗流涌动，不顾一切地想要抱住这个对自己过分严苛的男人。

甚至亲吻他。

是的，他想亲吻他。

这个荒唐念头诞生的那刻，麦克雷的心跳突然加速了，但他很快又对自己苦笑了一下，牛仔并没有信心人到中年还能拥有一段多刻骨铭心的爱情，他年轻时的生命力几乎全部奉献给了太多自己所一贯坚信的事——好事，坏事，符合公理的事，违背道义的事，他没逃过任何一样，他不曾奢望过自己会有个完满的结局，更不曾期待过“爱情”这样听着就与自己没多少缘分的东西——更重要的是，他不认为半藏会对一个满嘴跑火车、懒散又有点邋遢的中年男人产生什么兴趣。那样转瞬即逝的心动仿佛就是一个错觉。他握着半藏的手松动了，对方从他的抓握中抽回胳膊。

“那怎么办？”半藏闷声问道，将短刀插回系在腰间的刀鞘。

麦克雷撇开纷乱的思绪，起身走出门外，没有回头：

“你等我一下。”

 

麦克雷通过野猎组织的人脉，不出一刻钟便打探到了当地黑市的位置，买了几支200毫升试管分装的冷藏血液。回到旅馆时，半藏正站在房间外，抱着胳膊望他一路从过道尽头走到面前。

牛仔走近后才发现，弓手身后倚靠的并不是他们的房间，而是隔壁，房间门虚掩着。麦克雷扯出一个心虚的假笑，伸手去取半藏衣兜里的房卡，被对方躲开。

“只剩一个单人间了，嗯？”

麦克雷有些泄气，挠了挠头发：“你补订了这间？”

“没。”

“难不成你是从窗户进来的？”麦克雷的声音提高了。

一个意外之喜——他的小红帽先生竟然没有因为自己故意为之的玩笑而恼羞成怒。

半藏快速瞥了他一眼，露出了一副略带轻蔑的表情，用脚将门抵开，房间里空无一人，窗户大敞着，风在房门打开的那一刻从外面灌进来，将窗帘吹散在阳光下。

“这并不是什么难事。”

比起半藏神乎其技的飞檐走壁，麦克雷更惊异于对方默许了两人大男人挤在一个单人间的现状。

或许他并没有看上去那样讨厌自己。

牛仔陷入了一种隐秘而不真实的喜悦中，他脸上保持着随性的镇定，来掩饰心里掀起的狂风巨浪：

“如果你不乐意……”

“别废话了，抓紧时间先做正事。”半藏打断了他，带上隔壁的房门，打开了他们的房间，率先走进去。

“得劳驾小红帽先生帮个忙了。”

麦克雷也不是个会被情绪过分牵绊的人，干脆利落跟上半藏的步伐，他将试管丢给半藏，二话不说把披风、胸甲和衬衫依次脱下，露出精壮的躯干。他太久没维持年轻时的训练强度了，尽管这不影响牛仔的心明眼亮，但腹部渐趋松弛的肌肉还是大不如前。麦克雷把自己光裸的上身暴露在半藏视线里的第一秒起，就开始无比懊悔于自己的懒惰，尤其是当他从衣襟缝隙偷瞄到半藏那紧实饱满的胸腹肌时。

毫无疑问，弓手的身材好到足以让任何男人嫉妒，当然也有可能引起一些不可描述的遐想——对于牛仔来说，大约两者兼而有之。他从自己的行李袋中翻出一卷绷带，一边往自己身上缠着，一边拉开椅子坐下，他看着半藏打开试管，将血液倒在他后背的绷带上，然后用手掌贴上他的身体细细匀开，隔着一层布料的触摸若即若离，让他紧咬的后槽牙隐隐发酸。

麦克雷皱着眉煎熬了好一会儿，半藏的手终于离开了他，他这才松了口气。他将衣服穿回来，小红帽血液的气味在他的嗅觉中和普通血液并没有太大差别，他现在闻起来就像一条集市上捡回来的沙丁鱼，浑身散发着腥气。

“闻起来像个小红帽了吗？”麦克雷努力将头凑向身体缠有绷带的部位，嗅了嗅鼻子，“这血似乎没有你的好闻。”

说着他又凑到半藏颈侧，装模作样地深深吸了一口气，然后被后者不由分说地推开。

“你是闻不出区别的，‘狼’可以。”

“但你的确很好闻。”

麦克雷笑了笑。先前半藏用自己的血引诱“狼”的时候，他闻到过对方血液的味道，那味道有特别之处吗？麦克雷模糊地回忆着那个味道，或许有些细微的差别，牛仔将它归为一个错觉或是误判。他心存疑惑，但还是用尽可能像玩笑的语气讲出了这句话。

对方显然把这句话当作了麦克雷诸多调笑中的一个，没有回应，走向了自己的武器，将它背在身上后便径直走出了房间，几秒后又折返回来：

“你有什么……比较能遮盖气味的东西？借用一下。”半藏有些不自在地抓紧了横在胸前的箭囊背带，“我的气味容易暴露，能挡一些是一些吧，以防万一。”

麦克雷四周看了一圈，抓过自己的披风伸到半藏面前。

“这味道让我想用‘散’把它射成筛子。”半藏这样评价道。

“你不是没这么干过。”看来麦克雷对半藏射穿过他披风的事情耿耿于怀。

作出这番评价后半个钟头，半藏裹着这条被他嫌弃到恨不得立马扔进外层空间销毁的披肩，躲在五月大道旁的行道树上，监视着麦克雷的一举一动。

狼群的出现地点（也就是连续命案的发生区域）是格林分部负责人给出的仅有的信息，麦克雷顺着五月大道向南走，走过里昂公园，今天的风从南向北吹来，高处的半藏倒可以不用过于担心自己的气息会影响麦克雷做诱饵了。

时近正午，街上几乎看不见行人，他在枫树交叠的枝干间穿梭，就这么跟着麦克雷前进了数百米，终于看见地平线尽头出现了一个极小的身影，慢慢朝着他们过来，在视野中越放越大。

“老约克——我的老天！！” 

半藏还没看清来者的面目，树下便传来了麦克雷的惊呼。

“我的老天！”麦克雷又重复感叹了一句，他的声音穿过层层密叶到达半藏耳朵时已经不那么清晰了，“我以为我进棺材之前再也见不到你了！”

来者是个头发几乎已经全白的男人，应该是麦克雷的旧相识，他们的谈话内容半藏没能完全捕捉，弓手只能大致推断这个看上去年过六十的男人，是麦克雷在死局帮时期的同僚——他们提到了一些西南部的小城，那些城市里最物美价廉的酒馆，提到了66号公路发生的一切。

“约克，说真的，我很抱歉……”尽管麦克雷并未后悔过自己的选择，但看着昔日叱咤风云的黑帮元老，身上只穿着一件廉价T恤与工装裤，放在一堆落魄的无业游民之间也不会有一丝不合群，心里很不是滋味。

“别这么说，孩子，我得感谢你给我这把老骨头留了一条生路。人都是要生存要吃饭的，不把肉体卖给生活，那就得卖给‘顾客’了，作出任何选择都不那么容易。”

他还像以前那样，开着下品的玩笑，拍了拍麦克雷的肩膀，释怀中带着苦涩。麦克雷攥紧衣兜里的雪茄，几次想伸出手递过去，但看着约克嘴里叼着的万宝路——再也不是帕德龙了——最后还是放弃了。

谈话声乘着风断断续续飘进半藏的耳朵，他沉下心去细听，却也没能获得更多关于麦克雷过往的信息，树叶间的沙沙声响盖住了太多字句。

如果能再近一点，再近一点。

半藏从距麦克雷十多米外的那棵树一直转移到对方正上方的树梢，刚想继续探听，却猛地察觉到空气里夹杂着异样的气息，他浑身的血液像是在震颤般，心悸感从骨髓里渗出来，爬满全身。

这是狼的气味。

半藏很快冷静下来，他从树叶的罅隙中望下去，麦克雷面朝着人行道，不知在望向哪里，他被正午的阳光晒得不轻，拎着领口用宽檐帽朝衬衫里扇风。他面前的男人，眼睛慢慢转向牛仔的脖颈处，眸子里藏着不属于人类的躁动与嗜血。

麦克雷不要命的举动加速了血味的挥发，约克忍耐的迹象已经越发明显，他的手颤抖着捏紧拳头，又松开，艰难地夹着烟屁股捻熄在最近的树干上。麦克雷看上去毫无察觉，还在滔滔不绝地说着什么，半藏小心地避开那些容易发出异响的枝叶，从箭囊中抽出一支，缓缓拉开弓弦，指向了约克的脑袋。

“忍得很辛苦吧？”麦克雷话锋一转，没头没尾地冒出一句。

紧接着他掀起塞在裤腰中的衬衫下摆将整片涂满小红帽血液的绷带暴露在外，浓烈的血液气味扑向约克，他的忍耐瞬间到达了极限。

仅仅几秒的时间，本还维持着人类形态的皮肉骨血，在划破空气朝麦克雷颈动脉袭去的过程中，生出了尖锐利爪与厚实的兽类皮毛。

牛仔反应很迅速，抬起机械臂结结实实接下了一爪，虽然保住了自己的脑袋，但他明显听见机械臂里的零件因为这狠狠一击发出了痛苦的鸣音，紧接着利爪嵌进了机械连接的缝隙，飞快抓扯，麦克雷的机械左手迸出一串火花。

“不仅是人要生存要吃饭，你们也不例外啊，不过很可惜你找错目标了！”

麦克雷向后跃开，他的机械臂受到了不小的创伤，线路的损坏让其中几根手指失去了知觉，他没法操控它们了。牛仔暗暗骂了一句，右手抽出维和者对准了约克的眉心。

“如果不是格林……啊……！啊——杰西•麦克雷！！”半狼人形态的约克不知是被麦克雷的哪句话激起了愤怒，他低吼着冲过来，话语在野兽的嘶鸣声中变得模糊不清，麦克雷怔住了，约克莫名变成“狼”已使他惊讶，而此刻对方语气中显露出的对格林的极端仇恨更让他诧异，这事情不简单，说不定能顺藤摸瓜找到一些线索，他避开要害，开枪打伤了约克化为狼形的上肢，三两步冲上前一把掳过约克衣领。

“格林到底……！！”

约克没等他问完话，突然腾起身，他的躯体开始以肉眼清晰可见的幅度膨胀，硬而杂乱的皮毛撑破了上衣暴露出来，转眼间便成了一只毛色银灰的怪物，野兽朝着天空发出悠长而凄厉的嚎叫，四周连片的低矮灌木中，发出悉悉索索的响声，回应的低呼此起彼伏，麦克雷缓步向后退去，就听到的声音来判断，这次的狼群不下十只。

“老约克，我还以为你金盆洗手了，结果变成‘狼’了也还是个头儿，不简单。”

这次要是死在他手上，就真是报应了，听天由命吧。

牛仔心里默念着，嘴上却还在近乎嘲弄地激将，他听见有什么东西从树上落在他身后，他又向后一步，脊背抵在了一个温热而坚韧的东西上。

“你也来得太迟了。”

“我以为你自己能搞定，”半藏对麦克雷那套战斗中故意挑起对手愤怒的说辞嗤之以鼻，“结果机械臂坏了还在废话连篇。”

“哈哈哈，你觉得这能搞得定吗？”麦克雷笑了起来，眼里的神色却开始变得认真肃杀，一部分“狼”从四面八方包围过来，还有一些潜伏在灌木中不动声色，“它们有多少只？”

“12。”

“一人六只，不错，还算是个稳妥的数字。需要帮忙吗，小红帽先生？”

“你看好自己吧。”

半藏说着朝最近的那只射出一只“散”箭，箭矢触在那只野兽面前的地面上，像烟花一样散成几股激光般的线路，亮蓝色的光束扎进了“狼”的咽喉，让它当场毙命，余下没有击中它的碎片则在街道两侧的树木间来回穿梭，麦克雷快速闪避开那些碎片，眼看着它们给四散在周围的“狼”留下或轻或重的创伤。

“酷——还好你射我披肩的时候没用它，筛子真不是开玩笑的。”

“我从不开玩笑。”

半藏没有停下战斗，他接着抽出一支音箭将它射在灌木丛中，声呐开始作用，将藏于暗处的野兽们显现出来。麦克雷抬手连扣扳机，子弹纷纷穿过草木，有几只“狼”还没来得及现身就趴伏在原地，成了牛仔的枪下亡魂。

“你总有这么多神奇的武器，半藏。”两人合作的效率比麦克雷想象的还要高，他们在战斗中极其契合，这让牛仔感到畅快，他忍不住表达对弓手的赞叹，“有了声呐，你本身还会去感知狼的方位吗？小红帽的血液是怎么感知敌人方位的，是那种……自带红外探测仪的感觉吗？”

“别说话。”

一连串的攻击下来，仅剩的三四只“狼”也吸取足了教训，不再贸然行动，声呐的时效已经过了，新的探测箭需要生成时间，它们趁此空当，藏身于周边的木丛，半藏只能回归最原始的办法，用自身血液去感知它们的位置。

“你知道吗，在暗影的时候，那个怪脾气的小红帽上司，直到我离开组织都没给我分配小红帽。所以我对你们很好奇。”

“吵死了！！我的血液感知能力本来就不强。”半藏开始感到烦躁，他本不那么容易被外物干扰，但麦克雷的声音从脑后传来，让他心乱如麻。

“你是不是有点在意我？”牛仔得寸进尺地转过身，从半藏身后凑近了，轻轻在弓手耳边压低声音问道。

他老是这样。总是管不住自己的嘴，要说些会惹弓手生气的话，挑战对方的底线，他明知故犯。

算是一种调戏吗？麦克雷不清楚，但他对于半藏会因他而分心的事实，还是感到了难以言说的满足，他是真的希望自己引起了对方的注意。

我抓住你了，小红帽，我抓住你了。

“不是的，闭嘴，再不闭嘴我杀了你。”

半藏猛地转身将弓矢对准了麦克雷，撑满弓弦。

“嘿，嘿，开个玩笑，不至于吧。”麦克雷举起双手认输。

箭头错开了枪手的脑袋，半藏向前迈了一步用手肘击在他颈侧将他推开，麦克雷一个侧翻滚到一边，回头只见半藏的箭矢流星一般飞离弓座，射中了本朝自己扑来的“狼”，直直插进了心脏位置。

“嘿……你每次出手前就不能打声招呼？每次都被你吓得一惊一乍的。”麦克雷单膝跪在地上，松了口气，正了正歪到一边的牛仔帽，抬手给了另一只朝这里扑来的“狼”一枪，怪物应声滚落在地面。

“如果你不说那么多不该说的话。”

半藏扭过脑袋不再理会枪手，不远处大道中央，立着最后一只“狼”，银灰色的皮毛，已呈现老态，它的前肢还带着麦克雷送给它的枪伤，弓起的后背插着几支半藏的箭，黏着的血液将竖硬的针毛糊作一团。

激烈的战斗透支了它的体力，它撑不了太久了。半藏并没有犹豫，拈弓搭箭。

那只年迈的“狼”朝他们逶迤而行，鼻子与口腔都在吃力而急促地抽着气，最后它停在两人面前，半藏这才发现它的前胸中了一弹，不知是他的散箭碎片还是麦克雷的子弹击中了他，血正从弹孔汩汩冒出。它的四肢终于支持不住庞大的身躯，随着一声哀鸣，它倒在了地面上。

“等一下，我还有话问他。”麦克雷没有放下警惕，他按下半藏蓄势待发的箭刃，小心靠近那只“狼”，左轮手枪紧紧抓在手中。

“约克，为什么……？”

那只“狼”似乎听懂了自己的名字，显得极其痛苦，它想翻动身体，但是失败了，它像是在与自己做着什么斗争，整个身体剧烈颤抖起来，麦克雷皱着眉头，看着曾经的老友生不如死地挣扎。

那些乖张的鬃毛和尖牙利齿都在这样的挣扎中逐渐消失褪去，最后，野兽在两人面前变回了一开始的人形，这一番挣扎似乎花掉了比战斗还要惊人的力气。

“你为什么会变成这样……到底……”

“我的一切……到头了……你要小心……他们……格林……”

“我早就已经不在格林了……他们到底……”麦克雷脸上的表情几乎可以称得上黯然。

“他回来了……”

“什么？谁回来了？”

“从地狱……审判者……”

“约克……约克！”

男人的手垂了下去，吐出了最后一个单词。

半藏站在路边看着麦克雷，看他久久地蹲在约克的尸体边，并没有眼泪，也没有动作，没有只言片语，最后安静地把约克半睁的双目阖上，起身就近在灌木丛中挖了个狭窄的墓坑，将这位旧识安葬了。简单处理完毕，麦克雷拖着步伐走到半藏面前，脸上没有什么多余的表情，显得很平静，半藏不知道牛仔心里在想什么，也不知道该怎么安慰他，思虑再三，他伸手在牛仔肩膀上按了按。

麦克雷还是没有说话，半藏抬头正对上他的眼睛，掩在帽檐的阴影下，写满了疲惫。虽然半藏很不擅此道，但他还是决定劝解一下，还未开口，牛仔像是踉跄了一下般，向前一步，伸手抱住了他。

“别说话。”

这下轮到他对半藏这么说了。半藏僵硬地点了点头，他能感觉到自己裸露的左肩上，是麦克雷滚烫的鼻息。

“就一会儿。”

这感觉并没有半藏想象的那么讨厌，他心里想着是否该去拍一拍牛仔的后背，但手却停在原地不知要如何动作，才不会显得突兀。

“至少他是以人类的身份走的……”

“……嗯？”

“他不想变成‘狼’，我看的出来。”

“……”

半藏最后还是抬起手，在麦克雷后背轻轻触了一下，轻到如一片鹅羽或是花瓣拂过一般，麦克雷甚至以为只是一阵风吹动了他的衬衫。

 

回去的路上，麦克雷似乎已经恢复如常，那样低落消沉的情绪在他放开半藏后，就没再继续下去。

“这件事一定有蹊跷，人不可能无缘无故变成狼。”到达旅馆后，麦克雷开始提出疑点。

“这几年格林研究部做过人变狼这方面的专题科研，理论上不是不可以，但正常被狼咬伤甚至咬死的人，只有精神力与体力条件都超出常人的优秀，才有一定可能性变成‘狼’，这个几率少之又少。”

“我并不认为老约克的精神力与体力达到了这个条件。”

“没错。还有一点，自发变成‘狼’，一般都是极高等的品种，他们的意志力几乎能完全自由控制形态变化。”

“那么这一群……”

“是高级狼不错，但它们还是不能避免小红帽血液的诱导作用。”

“一开始你完全没有行动，我还以为真的是旧友重逢了。”麦克雷按着帽子低头苦笑了一下。

“因为一开始我的确没有察觉到对方是狼，他隐藏得很好。我也没想到任务中会出现高级狼种，后来我走近了，才通过血液感知到的。”

“走近？不是说好在离我10米的距离跟踪吗，还好你没有暴露……”

“因为……我的血液感知能力是短板，为了确保万无一失。”半藏想起了自己当时走近的原因，脸颊突然热了起来，他含糊地搪塞了过去，找了个比较像样的理由，然后将话题引到牛仔身上，“倒是你，我以为你没察觉出对方是‘狼’。”

“你也太看低我了，好歹我也是个从业二十年的老手了，虽然高级‘狼’见得不多，但野兽身上总归有些不属于人类的东西。”麦克雷指了指自己的眼睛，“你靠血液感知，我靠眼睛观察。”

“也许吧。”半藏抱起胳膊将信将疑。

“顺便，我得找个地方把这玩意儿修理一下，太久不保养果然不行，这下问题大了。”麦克雷抬起他那个被抓得破破烂烂的机械臂，烦恼得搔了搔头皮。

“你的手是……怎么回事？”

半藏尽力让自己的语气听起来不是那么的在意，实际上他不确定麦克雷是否乐意交代这件事的真相，但他还是尝试着询问了一下。

“噢，这个啊，说来话长，你有兴趣知道的话，找个空闲时间我可以跟你说一下午。”

“……”

“简单说来，就是7年前暗影覆灭时留下的。我们的情报员被掉了包，任务过程中给出了太多错误指示，虽然我们意识得足够早了，但还是没能逃过……当然，也许再晚一点，现在我就没机会站在你面前了。”麦克雷像是在讲一个不属于他自己的故事，语气波澜不惊，“我的胳膊被一只狼咬断了，接着是连续的爆炸。

“如果不是我受了伤，在最近的医疗所修养，也许葬身火海的也要算上我一个了。我的头儿死在那里了，整个先锋小队的头儿也死在那里了，应该是死了吧，那么大的爆炸。我再也没见过他们。”

麦克雷仰起头看向窗外，半藏看不见他脸上的表情，只看见雪茄前端的烟灰随着他的动作被抖落下来，落在牛仔的胸口和床单上。

“因为没有保护好我们的头儿——他也是个小红帽——我应该和你说过。我被开除了，卷铺盖滚蛋，以前一个研究机械的老同事偷偷给我做了这个家伙。”

麦克雷抬起左手向半藏挥了挥：“挺不错的吧？那个老家伙还给你弟弟制造了一整套仿生机械。”

“你说你的胳膊是被狼咬断的？”半藏将麦克雷的话在脑中梳理了一遍，从自己的内侧衣袋里翻出一支安瓿瓶，就是医院注射常用的那种，里面装着透明液体，然后递到麦克雷面前。

“去修机械臂之前找个诊所把这个注射了。”

“啊？这是什么？”麦克雷接过那个小小的玻璃瓶，翻来覆去看了看，上面写着大约只有安吉拉才能看懂的医学专有名词。

“这是一种抑制剂，研究部近几年开发的。能短时间内抑制生物体内的‘狼’基因，我们一般带在身边是为了镇定那些怪物，方便猎杀。”

“你的意思是我体内也会有狼基因？”

“只是有几率会携带，就算有也不一定会变成‘狼’，但你必须做好万全准备。”

惨了惨了。麦克雷腹诽。

“但愿不是。”牛仔将那只小瓶丢进口袋，把胳膊叠在脑后，向床面倒去，他似乎想起了什么，“格林是不是为了这支抑制剂开过一个发布会？”

“嗯？我不清楚，我进格林的时候，这种抑制剂已经投入使用了。我只知道开发它的人，是研究部的一个血液专家，叫伊利斯•亚森，所以这支抑制剂格林内部一般称为Iris抑制剂，用她的名字命名的。”

麦克雷将这段话反复咀嚼了几遍：

伊利斯•亚森，这个名字，真他妈的耳熟。

 

\- TBC -


	11. Chapter 11

▼  
雷暴在俄克拉荷马州这片土地上，来得总是这么毫无征兆。

麦克雷所预言的糟糕天气在他们完成任务后的第二天不期而至。在那之前，他用一个傍晚的时间，按半藏说的那样注射了抑制剂，并找到了一位黑市的机械师处理好了左臂的问题。回到旅馆后，半藏已经去州分部提交完了报告，并呈递了调回总部的申请信。麦克雷对他的高效表达了一贯的敬佩，并邀请弓手趁着任务搞定后的片刻空闲去酒吧喝一杯。

“我认为我们最好今晚就出发，回苏黎世。”

“我的老天，半藏，你不能总是把自己搞得这么苦兮兮的，排满的日程对你的健康没有任何好处。”麦克雷揽住半藏的肩膀就往旅馆门外走，“你真得多给自己找点乐子才对，你看上去已经很累了，答应我，今晚赏个脸跟我一起好好喝点什么吧，马丁尼，龙舌兰，或是你最爱的清酒，什么都好。”

“酒精和烟草对你的健康也没有好处。”

弓手皱着眉头，脚步却跟着牛仔一起朝向街口的酒吧去了。他知道自己是应该缓一缓了，一天的战斗奔波消耗了太多精力。

“但我相信总有什么时候，你是需要他们的。”牛仔侧过头来对他挤挤眼，用下巴示意他腰间那只葫芦形状的酒壶。

好吧。半藏呼出一口气，他承认自己总是把神经绷得过分紧了，以至于整个生活经常压得他难以喘息，他本不是很在乎这样的状态。当然，他也并非排斥那样随心所欲的放纵，他只是习惯了克制，而麦克雷的邀请，恰巧总能让他在接踵而至的任务中产生一丝心痒。这一次，半藏没有再拒绝，他决定让自己听从麦克雷一次。

他舒展开蹙着的眉头，才发现牛仔的胳膊绕过自己的后颈，正搭在另一边的肩膀上，那条还保留着人类血肉的胳膊厚重且温热，紧贴着他，并且毛茸茸的，半藏能感觉到皮肤表面传来的粗糙触感。牛仔还在说着什么，声音从斜上方传到他耳里，与此同时，牛仔的体温似乎也在升高（要不然就是他自己的），无论是颈后那条胳膊还是混着烟草气味的字句，都滚烫如岩浆，让他的心跳在不知不觉中被打乱了冷静的节奏。

事实上，半藏不否认自己在一连串的合作交往中对麦克雷产生的兴趣。这个男人看上去从不掩藏自己的心情，身后却是浓重如云的谜团；危险，但又有着让半藏忍不住去寻根究底的吸引力——因为弓手在隐约中，总能感觉到自己和牛仔在某些方面是相似的。这样的人，半藏先前的人生中从未遇见过，共鸣以及对未知的好奇混合出一种毒药，一旦沾上了，就会越陷越深。

尽管他看上去真是一点都不值得托付。

半藏远远看着正和舞池里的姑娘们搭讪的麦克雷，脑子里冒出这句话，这让他突然从浑浑噩噩的臆想中清醒过来，他将手中麦克雷为他点的霜冻玛格丽特一口喝干净，然后数落自己——荒唐，难道你还会爱上他吗？这样一个你根本不了解的陌生人。

弓手又接连饮下好几杯颜色各异的东西，甚至没有看清它们的种类，他把“荒唐”这个词对自己重复了成千上万遍，才勉强让狂跳的心脏平静下来。麦克雷朝他这里走了过来，手上端着酒杯，在他眼前晃了晃，让酒液中的冰块相互碰撞，发出清脆的响声。

“喝得尽兴点，半藏，今天我请客。”牛仔的声音被四周嘈杂、鼓点强劲的电子乐过滤后，显得有些飘渺。

“放心，我不会客气的，相比而言，你的钱包更需要你的担心。”

“哈哈哈哈，原来你也是有点幽默感的啊，不苟言笑的小红帽先生。”麦克雷伏在吧台上大笑道，他抬起手中的酒杯，用杯沿抵着半藏的唇角向上挑起，将那个刻板严肃的弧度变成了不情不愿的笑容，“我欠你不少人情，今天就算是把底裤押在这里，也一定得让你喝开心了——当然，别醉得太厉害，我可不想抬着你回旅馆。”

这话里透着似有若无的挑衅，半藏对于这样可笑的质疑，只是回以一个玩味的神情，酒精让他眼里的轻蔑或是戒备都有所软化，那双深色的眸子被酒吧炫目的灯光映照得发亮。接着，麦克雷看见半藏对他挑了挑眉毛，叼住了抵在嘴边的玻璃杯，推开自己的手，然后就这么用牙齿嗑紧杯沿，一抬头将那杯波本灌入喉中。

天知道麦克雷是怎么把视线从半藏上下蠕动的喉结上移开的。这宣战中又带着挑逗的回应差点让牛仔发疯，虽然他知道半藏可能并没有“挑逗”的意愿，但那不妨碍他的眼神从弓手下巴上整齐的胡须一路游移到隐隐从衣襟里露出的腹肌轮廓。

这样的挑战不去迎接，还在等什么呢？麦克雷没有一点犹豫，立刻要酒保再上了两整瓶黑麦威士忌。他的体能的确比不过弓手，但酒量上，牛仔是无论如何也不会乐意落后于人的，难得半藏也有陪他放纵一把的兴致，今天他就要和弓手分出高低。

他们并排坐在吧台上，从75.5度的百加得朗姆喝到淡得令人扫兴的鸡尾预调，从鲜红的血腥玛丽喝到金黄的杜松子酒，从一开始伴随着互相嘲讽的谈笑风生，喝到整个世界天旋地转，再讲不出一句话来。球灯散射出色彩斑斓的光线，全部在视野里晕成一滩模糊的幻影。

他们没能分出胜负，一直到离开酒吧前，他们齐头并进，你来我往，谁都没有输给谁哪怕半杯。半藏几乎感觉不到自己的双腿了，酒吧到旅馆间几百米的路程，他仿佛踩在云端，他甚至不知道自己是怎么迈开脚步上楼，并走进房间的。

当他把自己摔进床中央时，存留不多的理智开始痛斥自己的失控，不知道是因为过久的压抑让他格外想放任内心对酒精的贪恋，还是因为麦克雷的风趣谈吐让他失去了对酒精摄入量的概念，总之，他似乎从来没醉成这样过。

他将沾满酒气的外套挂上床头衣架，然后掏出行动电话打开网页预定飞往苏黎世的机票，这用尽了他最后余留的全部清醒。

“这种事情留着明天再做吧，别让冷冰冰的公事破坏了难得的好心情。”牛仔爬上了床面，他跪在半藏腿边，欺身上前抓住了对方手中的行动电话。

“拖延是最糟糕的习惯。我忘了……你买不了机票，火车的话……”半藏的太阳穴突突直跳，他强睁着双眼，从麦克雷手中扯回手机，摸索着想关掉当前的网页并打开另一个，手指却不听大脑指挥，怎么也点不中他想按的图标。

“睡觉，半藏，你现在只需要一个美梦，你不能再盯着这个该死的电子屏了……”

“不……”

麦克雷抽走了那个小小的电子产品，将它抛到床尾，低头看着迷蒙着双眼的弓手。

窗外曳进的月光正打在他脸上，眉骨与高挺的鼻梁投下阴影，坚毅、棱角分明、又稍带些东方人特有的温和沉静，形状是那么好看，可不比他胸前饱满柔韧的肌肉差——它们正随着主人的呼吸缓缓起伏，就在麦克雷眼皮底下，让那条盘踞在皮肤表面的龙神仿佛拥有了生命。

“嘿，小红帽先生，我想……我简直要爱上你了。”

半藏听到了牛仔的声音，那些单词他都能听懂，但组合在一起却像是一团含糊的音节，让他分辨不出意义，他睁开眼，面前是麦克雷的脸，那张粗糙但英俊的脸，背着光，看不清晰，离他很近。

“你喝多了……蠢货……”

视野中唯一能看清的，是麦克雷亮得惊人的眼睛。

“我真想吻你。”

麦克雷沉声道，半藏似乎听见了“吻”这个词，他不自然地动了动身躯，但他不确定牛仔具体说了什么——与其说他不确定，更像是他在用迟钝的感官故意躲避牛仔暧昧不清的话语；而同样的，麦克雷也不知道弓手是否听见了这句更像是说给他自己听的低喃。

“开个玩笑。”

半藏沉入睡眠之前，他听到麦克雷说了最后一句话，紧接着翻身和自己并排躺在床上，很快便传来鼾声。

半藏掉进了一个酒精铸造的幻梦之中，他不知为何而紧张高悬的心似乎是放下了，但又似乎有什么东西落空了。

 

宿醉的代价就是两人错过了出发的最后机会，俄克拉荷马州迎来了今年的夏季雷暴期，高速列车线路上的供电设施出于安全考虑几乎全部停止了运行，无论是飞机还是火车，他们都没法再买到票了。

枪手与弓手之间才维持了不到二十四小时的和平关系因为这件事又一次彻底破裂了。

他们沿着州际公路，徒步往新墨西哥州的方向进发，不幸中的万幸，他们在近郊的便利店门口，发现了一辆没有上锁的摩托车。

“大道滑翔！”麦克雷拂去机车表面堆积的灰尘，看清了它的型号，“这简直是命中注定的……”

“怎么了？”半藏还沉浸在愤怒中——被麦克雷打断买票以至于现在他们不得不劳心费力前往其他州再转而去苏黎世。

“我在死局帮的座驾，当然，一定不是这一架。或许它在告诉我，我们该顺路回圣达菲看看了。”

麦克雷检查了油箱，里面余留的油量应该能坚持到下一个加油站，他跨上车座，拧动油门，这架看起来已经破成一堆废铁的机车竟成功被发动了，引擎嗡嗡轰鸣着，从排气管冒出污染指数很高的黑烟。

半藏皱着眉挥开扑向面庞的尾气：“你不要告诉我，你是想骑这个去新墨西哥州。”

“Bingo！”麦克雷打了个响指，然后转身拍拍后座示意半藏上来。

“……疯子！”半藏看着那摇摇欲坠的后悬挂，连翻白眼的欲望都没有了，他语塞了半天，吐出一句愠怒的咒骂，然后丢下麦克雷，一个人加速步伐朝前走去。

牛仔用两脚蹬着地面，借助微薄的马力带动车身向前溜去，以一个格外滑稽的姿势赶上半藏，不断地朝他按响喇叭：“别这样半藏，你应该试试这家伙，男人的生命里怎么能缺少一段潇洒的机车之旅呢。”

“歪理。”半藏忿忿道，他被吵得头疼，为了让麦克雷停止他那只能称之为噪音的即兴喇叭演奏，他跨上了麦克雷身后的车座，“它应该呆在垃圾场或者回收站，而不是作为一个可行的交通工具。我宁愿你捡到的是一辆汽车。”

麦克雷将油门拧到底，他们开始在公路上疾驰，烈日与热风不断从耳畔划过。

“相信我，亲爱的，它支持得住。”

“你该去租辆车，麦克雷，你这个傻瓜！”

麦克雷的信誓旦旦以及那个过分亲昵的称呼使半藏的怒火更旺盛了。

“可是我没钱了。”昨天的酒钱是他全部的家当了。

“我有钱。”

“我们喝太多了，酒驾可是非常危险的，而且我没有汽车驾照。”

“别提了！”半藏强忍着想一拳揍在牛仔脑袋上的冲动，“我们本来昨晚就该出发的，如果不是你提出去什么天杀的酒吧！”

“我怎么知道第二天会有雷暴！”

“你明明知道，你说你对这里的天气了如指掌。”

“那也只是个推测，而且去酒吧是你也赞同的计划，这个锅不能全是我来背，你也要担一半的责任。”

“是你的拖延，我说了拖延是最糟糕的习惯，你完美证实了这一点。”半藏心想，他当时一定是被闪光弹晕了才会答应麦克雷这样毫无自制力的人一起去喝酒。

“讲讲道理弓手，昨天的拼酒可是你挑起的。”

牛仔也有些被激怒了，他刹住车，将它停在路边，从座位上下来，撑着落满灰尘的仪表盘直直望着后座的半藏。

“你先挑衅我的好吗？！”

“可你喝了我杯子里的酒！”

“算了吧，麦克雷，你就是个不愿意承认错误的混蛋！”

他们就像两个在科学课上为了争辩水蛭到底是环节动物还是扁形动物的小学生一样，吵得面红耳赤。

“我真想找点什么东西把你那该死的嘴巴堵上。”麦克雷抓着半藏的肩膀，凑近了他，眯起眼恨恨道。

“同样的话给你。”

半藏皱起了眉毛，冷冷吐出字句，他们之间离得太近了，麦克雷抓着他肩膀的手因激动而热得发烫，几乎能融化他的龙神纹身，他看着麦克雷那张还在喋喋不休的嘴，脑子里一片空白，甚至有些不知道他在说什么了。

他是真的想堵上麦克雷的嘴。

他这样想。然后也这样做了——被不知从何而来的一阵冲动驱使着。

麦克雷的大脑进入了长达半分钟的死机，半藏伸手勾住了他的脖子，掌心按过他后脑，将他们之间本就狭窄的距离缩减到肉眼可见的最小值。

半藏吻了他。

一个凉薄的、带着不属于这个闷热潮湿夏天的清爽气息的吻，在他被风沙吹到几近干裂的嘴唇上停留了好几秒。浅浅的浮在表面，没有深入，也没有离开。

“现在你可以闭嘴了吗，猎人先生？”

他用对方常用的方式称呼他，看着牛仔黝黑的小麦色皮肤透出一层薄红，僵硬地跨回车身埋头发动引擎。

等麦克雷彻底回过身去，半藏之前努力强装的冷静坍塌了。他看上去是在用一个亲吻奚落牛仔的嘴硬与怯懦，实际上心里却像有一万座富士山接连爆发了一万次。晕红以耳尖与脸颊为起点开疆扩土，一直蔓延到脖颈与锁骨，他庆幸这样的窘态没有被麦克雷发现。他甚至特地看了眼后视镜，那两块玻璃已经在漫长的风吹日晒中不翼而飞。这下他放心了，身体不再制造过载的热量，并让风肆意带走体表多余的温度。

而此刻的牛仔，灵魂早已不知飞往哪个宇宙了。

 

▼  
那个预料之外的吻让两人保持了一路的沉默。到达圣达菲时夜幕已经降临，牛仔凭记忆载着半藏来到自己曾经度过了一整个童年时期的孤儿院。

“现在能买到最早的机票也是明天凌晨起飞的了，你坐飞机先回去，我自己想办法去苏黎世跟你碰头。”麦克雷把车停在孤儿院原址上重建起来的房屋边墙下，顺着建筑外的铁制楼梯爬到屋顶的天台上，半藏再一次展示了他飞檐走壁般的攀爬功夫，转眼便跟上来，与牛仔并排坐在天台边缘。

“我可以……买火车票的。”

“坐飞机吧，已经因为天气耽误了不少时间，别让我拖你的后腿。”麦克雷点燃一根雪茄，看着远处开阔的平原，呼出浓郁的烟雾，“这儿离机场不远，陪我吹吹晚风差不多就要出发了。”

半藏看着麦克雷的侧脸，半掩在宽檐帽的阴影下，难得展现出一种陌生的落寞。他又一次从这样的氛围中感受到似曾相识的、强烈的共鸣，他有许多想问的问题，却不知怎样开口。麦克雷放空了片刻，发现了正望向自己的半藏，弓手眼里有疑惑，但更多的，也是一种落寞的神情。

“这里，就是我们身下的这栋建筑，”麦克雷夹着雪茄，指尖戳了戳身下粗糙的水泥墙体，“曾经是圣达菲的一家孤儿院。”

“难道……”半藏已经预料到麦克雷接下来要说什么了，他有点惊讶，但这个事实对于麦克雷的性格来说，似乎又是情理之中的。

“没错，在加入死局帮前，我的人生就是在这里度过的。从我记事起，我就生活在这个地方，吃饭、洗漱、睡觉、被保育员带领着做游戏，好一点的话，可以看几部过时的通心粉西部片，或是漫画书，日复一日，日复一日。”

半藏没有说话，他看见月光在牛仔眼里凝成细碎的光影，那表情谈不上是怀念，也不是厌恶，而是一种波澜不惊的平静。

“你呢，半藏，你的家乡，你的童年呢？虽然我去过花村两次，但那都不是什么很好的回忆。”哦不，那个年轻人，麦克雷想起了那个与自己只有一面之缘却让他至今无法忘怀的年轻人，那大概是花村留给他最美的记忆。

“我的童年……我记忆中，那种和别的孩子一样可以光着脚在池塘里捕蜻蜓，或是坐在樱花树下吃苹果糖的童年，只有短短一两年，我很早就开始接受训练，并参与家族的事务了。”

“很美吧，虽然我去花村时一次是夏天，一次是秋天，没有机会看见很多樱花，但我想那里一定很美。”

“是的，春天一到，樱花漫天飞舞，令人怀念。”

“你有多久没回去了？”

“在没和家弟重遇之前，我每年夏天都会回去祭奠。那个时候还会有一些因花期推迟而未凋落的山樱，但再也没机会看到那样漫山遍野的花海……”

“半藏，”麦克雷侧过头看他，吐字因叼着雪茄而有些缀连不清，“你恨过格林吗？”

你恨过在毁掉岛田的行动中也占有一席之地的我吗？

“恨过。我曾怨恨过一切，我自己的家族、那些长老、格林、还有那个躲在暗处的黑手。但最终，我最恨的……还是我自己，我作为一家之主竟然……”半藏的声音渐渐低了下去，他攥住了袴面的布料，拳头越收越紧。

“这不全是你的问题，半藏。”麦克雷温暖的掌心按在他的手背上。

“不，因为我的愚蠢，还有盲目的骄傲……我葬送了我的家族，这个满载荣誉的姓氏，因我而陨落。”

“至少你还能回去看看，即便流浪到天涯海角，你还是可以回花村看看。虽然我知道那儿已不再是你的家，甚至带给你痛苦，但那些土地，那些花草树木，我相信你一定是爱着它们的。”麦克雷抽完了最后一口雪茄，把茄尾放在平台边缘，让它自己慢慢熄灭。

“我没有家，一生下来就没有了。少数几个可以称为归宿的地方——孤儿院灰飞烟灭，死局帮被一网打尽，最后连暗影和先锋小队，全都分崩离析，老天爷一个子儿都没给我留下。”

半藏终于意识到那种共鸣从何而来。

他们都是被命运背叛的人，一无所有的流浪者，那种夜深人静时才会显露端倪的落寞，是一个几乎失去了一切的人，对旧日往昔的惦念。

“一切都过去了，半藏，你现在要做的只是揪出那个真正的凶手，送他去面对他早该面对的审判。”

尽管半藏对麦克雷的开解抱有着一丝感激，但他对于自己所背负的罪业依然持保留意见，他想他大概是不可能就这样轻易放下的。

“说说你吧，其实我没有想到……你看起来并不像是……”半藏斟酌了一下用词，“一个会复仇的人，你的心灵是自由的，不会被怨恨所填埋。”

他四海漂泊，他处处为家。似乎能与任何人为伍，却又从来都不隶属于任何人。再牢固的枷锁，似乎都不能桎梏住像麦克雷这样一个灵魂。

麦克雷低声笑了笑，然后开口道：“我本以为人是可以单纯为自己而活的。从小到大，可能直到现在，多数时间，我都是这样认为的。从暗影离开之后，有很长一段时间，我不知道该做些什么，离开了枪支，离开了杀戮，我无所适从。我本可以彻底离开那个世界，为自己找个体面的位置，像个普通人那样。这一次我本可以真真正正地为我自己，不再为任何正义，为任何职责，为任何其他东西活一次的。

“但结果你也看到了——我最终还是去了野猎。我做不到……我不知道工作的意义，赚钱的意义，吃饭睡觉的意义，也许是为了活着，但我甚至不知道活着的意义，所有和我曾经有联系的一切、见证我活着的一切都不见了，像凭空消失了一样。”

“像个死人。”半藏想起了自己刚离开花村的日子，恍如隔世，如果没有身上那沉重的自责，与他赋予自己的惩罚，又或者他根本没有离开花村，他是不是也会面对这样“活着的死亡”呢？

“是的，死人。活着真的很难，做个英雄也真的很难，我不想做英雄——那更像是属于莫里森和莱耶斯的差事——我只想知道自己活着是值得的，我所坚持的东西是值得的。偏偏有些人把能证明我活过的一切都夺走了，我追不回来，但我至少要让他付出代价。”

“我很欣赏你，麦克雷，你活着不为他人，而是为你自己。一个人完全为他人而活着的时候，他将会迷失自己。”半藏想了想，他自己应该是迷失过的，他的前半生为了家族，为了血亲，为了责任，他似乎永远都不是在为自己。以至于他当下想寻回的荣誉，想夺回的真相，也依然并不全是为了他自己。

“因为大多数时间，我们所拥有的只有我们自身啊。半藏，孤独本就是生命的常态，我想你这些年，应该也有所体会。”麦克雷闭上了眼睛，皱起的眉间透出的苦楚让半藏感到讶异，“但有些时候……我真的很想念他们。”

弓手不知道他指的是童年时代的孤儿院，少年时代的死局帮，青年时代的暗影部队，抑或是涵盖了这些所有的所有。他看着牛仔垂下的眼帘，没来由地想伸手抚摸一下，后者在他作出行动前又睁开了双眼。

“这个世界真的烂透了。什么正义、公道、常理，似乎都救不了它。”

麦克雷轻松的语气像是在说一句玩笑话，半藏必须得承认，他在流浪旅程中的无数个夜晚，也有过不少完全可以匹敌麦克雷这样消极悲观的念头。

“看，这座孤儿院，我十四岁的时候，被几个混混用一把火烧成了灰，我逃了出来——我每次都会在这种该死的灾祸中活下来。我站在几百米外的地方，大概就是那里，或者那里，”他一边说着，一边伸手指点着不远处的公路，“眼睁睁地看着生命被火焰吞没，就像眼睁睁看着罗马城被火焰吞没的尼禄一样，镇定得违背常理……是镇定的吗？我应该还是有点难受的吧，我都记不清了。对，常理，常理来说，这样一个善良、美德几乎是随处可见的地方，怎么会遭遇那种横祸？”

麦克雷自嘲一般干笑了几声，那些破碎的笑声堵在他的喉咙里，被碾压成齑粉。

“因为这个世界有太多超出常理与秩序的事情。”半藏有些不忍心看麦克雷这样将回忆里的痛苦细细剖开，他替对方下了结论。

“秩序，没错，秩序，这个词太完美了。人类，机器，那些半人半野兽的痛苦的生物，同类，不同类，他们永远没法和平相处，无一例外的，冲突、战争、妄图同化，想要将一切纳入符合自己价值观的“有序”。死局帮想要建立整个北美地下世界的秩序，你的家族想要吞并其他家族，想要开拓利益网络，格林想要一个没有狼残害人类的和平世界，智能机械想要与人类平起平坐的权力，那些“狼”呢？或许他们也想把人类归纳进他们所认同的秩序，谁又知道呢？

“我们做不了什么，你我都是秩序的棋子，半藏，我们挣扎着追寻自己想要的东西，最后却只被玩转于股掌，你永远都不知道那些站在光明里的人，他们礼貌而规矩地把手背在身后，手里在做着什么阴暗至极的破事。我不想要这样活着。”

麦克雷的话让半藏怔在原地，他渴望的荣誉，家主的威严，最后全变成了那些年长的家族败类们所能利用的刀刃，巨大的悲哀油然而生，让他的心底直到四肢百骸都凉透了。

我不想要这样，我也不想要这样。他对自己吼道。

“抱歉，我不该说这么刻薄悲观的话……”麦克雷察觉出半藏的异样，他知道他在为自己的人生做总结的同时，大概也说中了半藏相仿的过去，他立刻让语气变得缓和温暖起来，“幸运的是，秩序的世界里总是会诞生一些无序的灵魂，比如你和我，习惯于流浪的人，总是更忠于自己的。”

“我并不是那样忠于自己，”半藏严肃地否认道，“我更像是……因为极端的有序，而被迫走上了无序的道路。”

“不，弓手，说实话，你值得我尊敬。我得收回我之前的话，或许你骨子里是个很反叛教条的人，只不过家族赋予你的实在太多，你很难自我发觉。”

“是吗，我倒觉得你的人生态度更令我向往。”

因为我求而不得。不是很难自我发觉，而是发觉了，也无计可施，因为有些责任是从出生起就被赋予的，我注定不能像无拘无束的你那样。

“这没有什么高下之分，半藏，我们都有自己的路要走。尽管我的确希望你可以再多为自己而活一些，你对自己的要求有时并非来自自身，而是一些其他的东西。”

半藏陷入了沉默。

“嘿，瞧瞧，瞧我又说了什么蠢话。”麦克雷笑着打断了自己，用力深吸一口气，“我也在试图让你认同我的秩序了，只有这一点，人类总是这么情不自禁，忘了我刚刚的话吧。”

弓手轻轻摇了摇头，嘴角带着一丝不知是欣慰还是苦涩的微笑：“不，和你谈话我总能收获很多不一样的东西。”

半藏在悲戚中又感到一种莫名的有趣，麦克雷在他看来应该多为他人活一些，而他在麦克雷看来该多为自己活一些。在他们翻天覆地的后半生中，他们还有可能改变吗？谁也不知道，似乎当羁绊到达一定深度时，诞生出的类似爱意的情感，总能让人产生改变对方的信心，但半藏也不确定他对麦克雷究竟是爱情，还是两个截然不同的人之间注定会产生的排斥以及吸引。

最关键的是，半藏不确定麦克雷的态度，他不知道那些接近与调笑是牛仔天性里的顽劣风流作祟，还是他真的有心于自己。他们都不是一个适合恋爱的年龄了。经历过太多的人，不适合讲爱情，更多时候，他们讲结果。

州际公路上的那个吻，麦克雷对此没有明确的答复，厌恶或是欣喜——这正是半藏需要知道的。而他的骄傲克己与某些程度上的刻意逃避，却令他无法直截了当地开口再去索求那个结果。

 

“时间过得真快。”

“嗯，可以准备出发了。”

“不得不说，今夜很适合一段漫长的交心谈话。”

“你已经这样做了，麦克雷。”

“叫我杰西吧，星星都因为你的不解风情而变得黯淡了，小红帽先生。”

“那只是因为满月，杰西。”

“嘿，你看它们更暗了。”

晚风吹来旷野的清香，半藏抬起头看着夜空笑了，他仿佛看见了花村的每一轮圆月，漫天的樱瓣从枝头纷纷扬扬落满他的整个视野。他没有注意到牛仔此刻眼里，充溢着怎样专注的倾慕。

很多年后，这个晚上都会被他们时不时从各自的回忆角落翻拾出来，掸落灰尘。那片辽阔穹宇之下，仿佛只剩下他们——截然不同的他们，又相互欣赏、相互理解的他们。

没有人，没有狼，没有争吵，没有战斗，没有伤痕累累的过去，也没有荆棘重重的将来。

 

\- TBC -


End file.
